The Pendulum's Path
by Fate Defied
Summary: And the heart became nothing more than a child’s play thing as it was tossed aside, meaningless and useless. A story of origins surrounding the apprentices, particularly the one who supposedly started it all-- updated to Chapter Eight.
1. Search for the Missing Pieces

Authoress Note: Technically, this story can be considered as a remaster of "Innocuus Pectus Pectoris". Though, I will tell you now that it differs extremely. My source of inspiration is the song "The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish. The title in this story will show up again much later on, and it will most likely be explained in the last chapter. If you see any grammar mistakes, let me know. The chapters will differ greatly from the prologue in format, and will be in third person point of view.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts- for if I did, Sora would have been smarter in KH2, Zexion would have lived and played a part in KH2, and Xaldin would fall off a building. Thank you.

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Prologue: Search for the Missing Pieces)

_Like a piano's soft notes, his steps into the room were syncopated. His eyes bore into me as if he were searching for lost truth. I doubt he found it in me, but alas I could never know. _

_The only thing I knew was that he never declared me untrustworthy. I was more than a simple colleague, but a friend. Yet he would never know of the mistake he made by abiding by that. _

_He called it a friendship. I called it a game with a new player._

**-**_  
_

_I want to know, and to have my knowledge tested. There has to be more than what is laid out in front of me. What secrets are being kept from me?_

_There is more to the heart than the physical aspect- it seems almost impossible for it to be that simple. But by going by that reasoning, wouldn't that infer that there is more than the physical world? That simply can't be all there is. _

_He said he found a door- a door to the answers he called it. I want to see this door, for simply the knowing of its existence raises more questions. Where is it? Where did it come from? Where does it lead to? Is this what we have been working toward all along?_

_I am fearful, so fearful of what could be found. My heart tenses because of it. I do not know if I can go forward with this. _

_Though, I am more afraid of being left alone, as the door slams shut in front of me, never to open again._

**-**

_As I stared at what was before me now, my eyes did not wish to see it, nor did I want to hear their yells coming from it. The door that I had lusted for was at last in sight, sitting adamantly in front of me as if knowing what I would do next, sensing every bit of trepidation, every bit of curiosity. _

_Indeed it must have, for I stepped through its depths and heard it shut as I became nevermore._

**-**_  
_

_Broken, cold, and empty we remain, bitter towards those that have rejected us. We belong nowhere and that is where we remain. I see no other source of life besides ourselves and those that made the same mistakes as we did. _

_The only problem is that they did not make the same mistake. We made the creatures of the dark, and as those we cared for fell around us, we could not feel out for them. _

_We are now the monsters. Isn't it thrilling?_

**-**_  
_

These are the misplaced thoughts of Ienzo as he slowly made his transformation from curious to foolish, leaving himself behind. What was once innocent turned into cunning, two steps forward became two steps back.

And the heart became nothing more than a child's play thing as it was tossed aside, meaningless and useless.


	2. Savor the Rainy Day

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter One: Savor the Rainy Day)

"I think that's enough work for tonight gentlemen. You are dismissed."

The simple words echoed for a moment in the minds of his apprentices before it fully registered. Almost all of them stood to leave while only one remained at the table, his head in his arms as he continued to doze. One of the apprentices, a man with black hair tied back, sighed and walked over to him.

"Braig, wake up," he told the other exasperatingly, shaking the other's shoulders lightly. The aforementioned gave a groan of discontent but sat up anyways. His hair, not nearly as black as the other's, fell behind him, also tied back.

"Master Ansem's lectures can't be as bad as you make them out to be," the other said while looking down at Braig, who snickered as he stood up shorter than the other.

"Of course they can be," he replied, "they just get boring after a while, and he keeps saying the same old thing over and over again." He gestured to the door, and the two started to walk out of it and down the various hallways.

"Then wouldn't you think it's important to pay attention to?"

"How should I know? I fall asleep before he can make his point. And we haven't had anything exciting happen since Even was put in charge of the laboratory."

"Only because you mixed up his chemicals on purpose and caused an explosion."

"It was all in good spirit!"

"Even nearly had a heart attack because of you."

"So?"

The other sighed, and shook his head, placing it in his hand. Braig simply laughed at this.

"Lighten up Dilan," he joked, "it's not like I hurt anyone. Hey, did you hear about that new restaurant downtown?"

"Near the Bailey you mean?" Dilan looked at Braig with genuine interest now. The shorter nodded in confirmation, continuing with his point.

"I heard it was pretty good, called the Xanadu or something, though we've had no time to go down there. Even's been keeping us busy with nonsense while Master Ansem repeats himself in his lectures."

"Braig-" Dilan turned to him, stopping him in the hallway and crossing his arms.

"I know I know… so what do ya say? All four of us should go down tonight. It'd give us something to do. We haven't gotten out of this castle in ages."

"Very true… I'll consider it." Those were Dilan's last words as he walked down the hall by himself and into his quarters. Braig smiled, going to his own room to prepare for a night out.

-

Eleaus couldn't help but find Even's pacing around the room a bit humorous. Apparently he couldn't make up his mind on what to do next- he had to choose between continuing his work he had been doing earlier, or to pack up for the day. The tall brunet decided to intervene.

"Even, I think you've done enough for today," he told the other simply. The other whipped around so fast his blond hair almost came out of its tie. He did not look pleased to hear that. He then turned away again, occupying himself with various beakers full of odd chemicals.

"I need to finish this," he said, "since obviously Braig refuses to and Dilan is busy with who knows what."

"Do you really need to now? You have tomorrow." Eleaus leaned back onto one of the lab tables, crossing his arms.

"A procrastinator never prospers Eleaus."

"True, but neither does the one who overworks themselves. You need a break."

"What I need is for Braig to-"

"Even." The word was more of a command. The blond sighed in response, not wishing for him to make his point further. He put down the beaker he was about to pour the contents out of, setting it back to where it was before he touched it. His eyes met the brunet's, his own looking somewhat exasperated.

"Pleased?" he asked simply. Eleaus snickered, nodding.

"Come, let's get out of here," he said to the other, "I think I heard Braig mention something about a restaurant earlier."

"Really? What did he say about it?"

"He thinks we should take it upon ourselves to go visit it. I agree with him."

Even laughed shortly at this. "Of course you do. You'd do anything to get out of this castle."

"I like at least spending some time outside the castle. That is why I liked being a guard so much."

"Ahh…" Even slowly walked towards the doorway as Eleaus stopped leaning and stood straight. "Well, I won't say no to the offer immediately. I'll think about it."

"All right; I'll see you later then."

Even nodded and quickly left Eleaus to his own musings. He walked through a bit of the lab, retracing some of the blonde's steps. He stepped near the window, taking a quick glance out at the rest of town. It was lit by the twilight as the sun started to set, people starting to return home and children still running the streets.

He also caught a rather peculiar sight as he looked at a particularly tall building in the middle district of town. Was that a boy sitting on the roof? That seemed highly unorthodox, and as Eleaus looked closer he could see the sun shining off the white hair of the boy as he seemed to be reading.

He looked away and back to the rest of the town, seeing others still running the streets. The tall brute remembered those good old days. But alas, they could not be given back since he was now an apprentice. His rank grew quickly when he became a guard at the esteemed castle. It all went by so fast…

Eleaus jumped out of his reminisces, sighing and turning away from the window. He walked out of the laboratory, shutting off the light and closing the door.

-

The town of Radiant Garden looked beautiful from almost everywhere one looked. Whether it was from the streets, from the windows of homes, or the safe haven of the castle of Ansem, the town had a certain shine to it.

One person alone found the town pleasant to view from a rooftop. A young boy cast his gaze over the small village, his almost innocent blue eyes scanning every detail of what he was seeing. His almost white hair was short but he couldn't help running his hand through it just once, keeping a book in the other hand that he had been reading.

He wasn't smiling though as he looked down at what he saw from the high rooftop. What everyone else saw was only a façade to him, almost unreal. They saw beauty and marvelous town folk everywhere they went. He only saw decay of what was once wonderful, and people who would see him and turn away. He never understood why.

"I will always wonder why this garden is so radiant," he said rhetorically, easing himself to stand up. The sun was setting now and he needed to find something to eat. That new restaurant looked decent…

He just wished he had the money to sit at a table and eat a meal instead of pilfering through their kitchen, hoping they wouldn't notice. Alas, he couldn't think of a better way as he slowly got himself off the roof and down to the safety of the ground, running off into the dusk, leaving his finished book on the rooftop.

-

Braig could not believe it- somehow he had gotten all the other apprentices to come with him on his little excursion of the night. Even Dilan and Even had decided to join, the latter more surprising than the former.

The four walked the streets of Radiant Garden, having to get used to their surroundings all over again. Even looked around the streets almost wistfully, as if trying to recall something once forgotten.

"Remember where we are?" Braig asked him suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. The other thought for another moment, shaking his head.

"Why?" he responded, giving Braig a curious look. He just laughed.

"This is where I first met you. You were getting supplies for who knows what in the castle while I was minding my own business. Before I knew it, you ran straight into me!"

"I did not run straight into you," the blond retorted, "you weren't watching where you were walking, which isn't a surprise."

"Whatever. All I know was that I helped you get up, and asked you where you were from."

"What kind of question to ask is that?"

"It's not everyday you see someone with clothes like _that_," Dilan commented, gesturing to Even's rather opulent outfit. His clothes gave off an air of pomposity just by looking at them, made of the finest fabric. Even sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Fine, I see where you're going with this," he said, "carry on."

Braig did just that. "Well, he said he was from Ansem's castle. So naturally I don't believe him until I look at what he was wearing again. And he had this wicked smart of saying it, of course."

"I don't think I've heard a single unintelligent word come from Even's mouth," Eleaus put in. "Almost everything I've heard him say has had at least some significance."

"Why thank you Eleaus," Even said, showing a curt smile. Braig smiled as well and abruptly stopped walking. The others were forced to do the same.

"Here it is, the Xanadu," he said, gesturing to the elegant restaurant in front of them. It looked rather nice but in a rather quaint sort of way. The others nodded in approval before Braig showed them in.

-

The boy from the rooftop walked into the kitchen, safely maneuvering to the back without too much of a problem while hoping he went unnoticed. What he found odd was that the usually busy room of any restaurant had not a soul in it. He smiled at this and took in the plethora of smells emanating from his surroundings.

"It seems I have more choices than usual," he said to himself, looking from plate to plate and seeing a few all set out on a countertop. One of them looked like this delicious fettuccini dish, while another was a well-done steak…

He chose rather quickly, reaching for the pasta, and walked out of the kitchen with it in his hands. He ate as he walked down the alleys, getting weird stares as he did so, unconsciously walking back to his rooftop.

Well, it wasn't _his_rooftop per say, but it was where he spent most of his time. The roof was atop a rather old boarding house with people living on the first floor. He hid away in the crevices of the attic so he would have a place to sleep at night. He liked the attic, since it was filled with a plethora of books that the owners probably had never looked at- he could spend days stuck in there reading.

He was starting to get tired of carrying the plate and eating at the same time, almost going down a wrong alley because of it. He found a rather barren alley; one that he knew would eventually lead to his 'home'. Sitting against a wall, he continued to eat his only meal of the day.

A couple minutes later, the boy barely making a dent in the meal, he noticed shadows on the ground that weren't there before. Not liking this, he glanced up and saw two figures standing over him. His face then became extremely wary, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Look what we found," one of them said mockingly, bending down a little more to get into the boy's face. "The little restaurant thief went shopping and didn't tell us about it."

The boy had nothing to say, keeping his mouth firmly shut and his hands gripping the plate as if it were his most prized possession. The other figure walked a little closer to him.

"Not going to share that are you?" he asked rhetorically, kicking the younger in the shin. He winced, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "That's not very nice of you."

"Don't you know you should share with those who need it more than you do?" the other asked, making a motion to grab the plate. The boy moved it closer to himself, glaring at the taller figure, who made another motion. Unfortunately this one was much quicker, as he grabbed the entire plate from the boy's grasp and handed it to the other, laughing.

"Thanks for the food," he said, "smells awfully good."

The two figures laughed with each other and started walking out of the alleyway, leaving the boy on the ground. Unluckily for them, the small boy stood up and walked a few steps forward, determined not to let his food go so easily.

"You know if you actually used that energy to get food from other places and not me, you wouldn't have to steal from me almost every night," he remarked, stopping the two in their tracks. The one that had taken the food from him looked at him with daggers in his eyes, taking a couple steps forward.

"What did you just say?" he said murderously. The boy smirked.

"I said that maybe if you weren't so lazy, you could get your own food," he told the elder, "is that in a language your simple mind can comprehend?"

He went too far, knowing it before the figure advanced on him, grabbing him and shoving him into the wall. The other had put the food down and stood right next to him.

"Oh I'll give you something to comprehend," he said, venom lacing his words.

The boy grew slightly fearful at this point, especially as a fist became clenched and raised. He did the only thing he could think of and kicked the figure in the chest before he could do anything. The figure immediately dropped him, wincing in pain, as the boy fled.

He thought this would be the right thing to do, since he just called the other lazy and didn't figure he would run after him. Apparently this was not so, for the two figures, leaving the once prized food forgotten, ran after him.

Thunder boomed above his head, clouds gathering quickly as he saw his rooftop in sight. He picked up speed, noticing the two behind him were gaining fast, and started climbing to the roof. Of course he didn't think someone could climb up after him, but as he heard sounds of one of his pursuers climbing up the same path, he grew even more frightened than before.

As he approached the top, he felt a strong hand clamp down on his ankle that wrapped around it entirely. No matter what he did, the other wouldn't let go, and in fact squeezed harder. He yelled out in agony, knowing exactly what was about to happen and knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it.

A loud boom of thunder frightened both that were near the roof, and for a moment they forgot where they were. The one that was lower let go of the boy's ankle, who let go of the roof entirely, completely frightened.

He didn't even feel the pain when he fell. The pain became forgotten as his senses became dulled quickly. He couldn't feel the rain starting to fall on his pale face, nor the tears on his cheeks, nor the ground as he fell. The two left him be, and ran off as the rain started to pour, and his eyes shut, his head slumping down on the ground.

-

The four apprentices walked out of the restaurant, happy and full, only to find the rain pouring down in front of them. Not liking the looks of it, they started to run as fast as they could.

"Braig, of all the nights you had to decide to go out to eat…" Dilan muttered as he ran.

"Hey, I didn't know it was going to rain!" Braig snapped back, "Besides, you were the one that said yes Dilan."

"Either way," Even interjected between shallow breaths, "we need to get back to the castle quickly. Otherwise I believe we'll drown in this."

"Good point," the shortest of them all said, "well, I don't want to be caught in this. I'm going ahead."

Braig started running faster as the others groaned, persevering so they could keep up with him. Even mumbled a few things under his breath, but not wanting to be stuck in the rain, started picking up a little speed.

The apprentices soon became split from each other, Braig running too far ahead and Dilan not too far behind him. Even lagged a bit and soon stopped running all together, sighing at this.

"Keep going Even," Eleaus shouted to the older scientist from behind, "I'll see you at the castle."

The other nodded, quickening his pace once again as Eleaus hung back a little bit, deciding he didn't want to risk the chances of slipping and sliding in the rain like the others. He would walk his way back- sure it would take longer, and he would be soaked when he arrived back at the castle, but it was better than accidentally running into something.

Which he almost did before he knew where he was going- he walked straight into a once familiar alleyway as he was walking, not realizing where his feet were taking him. He looked down the alleyway briefly, knowing it was the wrong way to go, and went to turn around.

He caught something from the corner of his eye though- he couldn't make out what it was from a distance though. It was near an old boarding house, he knew that much. Having better judgment in his mind, he defied it and amused his curiosity.

As he did, he became more astonished with each step. What looked simply like a pile of trash from far away took more shape. It became a body, a rather small one at that, with bruises on pale arms. Eleaus gasped in shock as he stood in front of it, not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Oh my word…" he managed to stutter out. It was a boy, a badly beaten up one. His hair that would usually shine was damp and almost disgusting. His leg was in a peculiar position- Eleaus could only surmise it was broken. It was obvious he was unconscious but… the tall brute couldn't bear another thought.

He couldn't leave the poor boy defenseless here like this. To think he thought the town of Radiant Garden better than this. Things like this didn't happen here. It was a nice town. But just by staring down at the boy, his assumptions were proven wrong.

Knowing nothing better to do, he picked the boy up, cradling him in his arms and keeping his leg in the same position. The boy was rather small, and felt light in his muscular arms. It didn't matter, and the rain pouring buckets on him didn't matter as Eleaus walked out of the alleyway and to the castle with the boy safely in his arms.

"I promise you, I won't let this happen to you again," he told the boy, even though he knew the words couldn't be heard. "You'll be safe from now on."

-

At last, three of the apprentices had returned to the castle, the castle being a safe haven in the darkness of the storm. Master Ansem was waiting for them himself, standing in the welcoming area with his arms crossed, worried for his students.

As he saw Braig, Dilan and Even enter, he became more relieved. The door shut behind them as water dripped off their clothes.

"There you are," Master Ansem said, startling them. "Where have you been?"

"Down at the Xanadu," Braig answered, out of breath. "I took everyone down, you know, just for a break."

"I see… you picked an awfully bad night to do so," Ansem told him, looking at the rest of the group. He raised an eyebrow as he counted all of them. There was one missing.

"Where is Eleaus?" he asked. Everyone looked to Even, who was more out of breath than Braig, answered instantly.

"He's on his way," he replied, "He's taking his time. He should be here anytime now."

"All right, I'll trust you on that," Ansem said, "but don't go out on such a dangerous night again."

"Yes sir…" Braig muttered miserably, hearing the others do the same exact thing. Ansem left them rather quickly, walking down the halls back to his quarters. Even watched him do so and sighed.

"We had best be doing the same thing," he commented, "I'm sure Eleaus will arrive back safely."

"All right…" Braig said, "I'll stay up just in case."

"Good idea," Dilan told him, turning to the others before saying good night. The three apprentices split up, Braig leaning against the wall waiting for Eleaus to return as the others went to sleep.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Master Ansem came by again, seeing him slumped against the wall almost impatiently. The shorter noticed him, acknowledging his presence.

"Waiting for Eleaus," he said simply, knowing that that was what Master Ansem wanted to hear. The wise king nodded and walked towards him, looking out the window.

"That is very generous of you," he said, Braig looking over to him now. "You can go to sleep if you wish."

"Nah, I don't mind. Besides, I want to see how soaked Eleaus got in this stuff."

Braig wouldn't have to wait that long to see, for the doors of the entrance hall opened, revealing a soaking wet Eleaus. He looked to be carrying something -or someone- in his arms. Master Ansem motioned for Braig to close the doors as he walked over to Eleaus, startled.

"Who is this?" he asked, looking at the features of the one being held. "He has the looks of only a child."

"I found him like this in an alley," the tallest of them all answered, "and I couldn't leave him like that."

"Always knew you were big-hearted," Braig commented, earning a look from Master Ansem, and keeping quiet.

"Understood," the king said, turning to Eleaus, "take him to the hospital wing of the castle. I'll have someone tend to him now. Braig go with him- he may need help."

Eleaus nodded his head, and watched Ansem leave again in a rush. Braig walked over to him, looking at the tiny body in his arms.

"Man… this kid looks beat up," he said, feeling the boy's cold cheeks. "I never thought stuff like this could happen in Radiant Garden."

"Neither could I," Eleaus replied in a melancholy tone, walking down the halls with the boy in his arms. Braig walked next to him as the boy remained unconscious the entire time, oblivious to the help he was receiving.

-End Chapter One-


	3. Keep Away

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Two: Keep Away)

The bed felt like clouds as the boy lied on it, slowly starting to open his eyes. As he did, his face revealed confusion and fear. It had been a long time since he felt warmth like this…

He quickly glanced around, growing more fearful with each look. The room was rather big compared to the boy, the walls looking to be miles away from the bed. Medical equipment was occasionally seen scattered in the room, most of it seemingly put away. As he took all this in, he wondered more where he was and how he got here.

The door that was across his bed creaked open, revealing three strangers, two of whom the boy had never seen before. One of them was tall and muscular with dark red hair, while another had long blond hair that was loosely tied back. The boy stared at them, not liking the analytical looks he was being given. He then looked to the third, gasping at the sight.

It was none other than the ruler of the world himself, Ansem the Wise. He froze on the spot as the king came closer to him, coming up on his left side as the other two went to his right. He kept his gaze on the king, who started to speak.

"He awoke at long last," the wise ruler said, "I was beginning to think he would never wake."

"I've been keeping an eye on him ever since I found him," the tall brute told him, looking at the boy and down to his right leg, which was on top of a couple pillows. The king chuckled a bit.

"Eleaus, you did not need to stay up the whole night," he said lightheartedly. The boy raised an eyebrow at this, still puzzled over the situation.

"I still did Your Majesty. I couldn't help but be worried for the little fellow."

"_Little fellow?" _The boy grew slightly irritated at this while the blond seemed to be pondering something as he was looking at his leg.

"You don't need to be- it seems to be a simple fracture," he said matter-of-factly, "it should mend of the boy stays off it for about six to eight weeks."

"Last time I checked, I had a name," the boy rebutted, glaring at the blond, who responded with a raise of the eyebrow. "My name is Ienzo, if you please."

"Well… nice to meet you Ienzo," the blond replied, sounding rather forced. Ienzo looked away from the blond and to the king.

"I believe I heard something about six to eight weeks?" he asked kindly; Ansem nodded in reply.

"You heard correctly," he told him, "you need to stay off your leg for that amount of time, and allow it to heal. Do you have any idea on how this happened?"

Ienzo thought for a minute, putting his hand to his chin. Instantly his last memory replayed in his mind as he fell towards the ground after the thunder crashed. He cringed slightly, looking to the king again. He seemed so oblivious of how harsh his kingdom was outside the castle walls.

And he shall stay that way.

"I was being careless and fell off a nearby building," Ienzo stated, "I thought I could be brave and see the lightning from the rooftops."

Eleaus gave the boy an odd look out of the corner of his eye. How that made_any_sense whatsoever baffled him. The boy did not look like he would go climb buildings for the fun of it.

"I see…" Ansem trailed off, gazing elsewhere in the room. "I haven't notified your parents yet- they are probably wondering where you are."

"Not particularly," Ienzo responded automatically, catching what he said, deciding to restate it. "They work long hours, and I often leave the house before they're awake. They probably think I'm in the… plaza or something."

The way he said 'or something' made Eleaus raise an eyebrow. Ienzo, from how he sounded so far, did not sound like he'd be unsure about almost anything. Still, Ansem nodded his head at this and spoke again.

"I understand. If you would like, I can let you stay here for that time period."

Ienzo immediately reacted to this, growing a somewhat reluctant face mixed with anger. Eleaus did not miss the look, and when he looked to Even he saw that the two almost mirrored each other. Before the boy could say a thing, the blond decided to speak.

"Sir, that sounds rather ludicrous," he said, his tone obviously trying not to sound overbearing but not succeeding. "He can't stay here- he has a proper home, he should go to it. Besides, this castle is no place for a child."

That tweaked Ienzo ever so slightly, enough so he would lift himself up so he was in more of a sitting position. Before he could give a rebuttal, Eleaus decided to step in.

"Even, I think you're being a bit harsh," he told the other, looking him straight in the eye. "Moreover we all came here as children. I don't see why this case is any different."

"We came to learn, that's the difference," Even snapped, "he's here because you had too big of a heart to leave him in the alley you found him in."

"Are you saying you would have left him there?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't carry him all the way to the castle when he has a place to return!"

Ienzo could not believe the argument that had started. He smirked at this, watching the two argue before Ansem hushed them both.

"Gentlemen, that is enough," he stated bluntly, the two ceasing instantly. "We will discuss this later. As for now, he can stay here."

The two nodded at this, Even seething, and left the room. The king waited for them to leave, and looking to Ienzo once more.

"What would you rather have at this point?" he asked. "Would you rather stay here until you heal, or return home?"

Ienzo gave it some serious thought. Logic told him it would probably not be a good idea to return home with a broken leg, since he would never be able to climb up to his small hole in the tall boarding house. Though, his other option was no better- not only would he be imposing, but he could just feel the waves of pity the king and one of the apprentices (was his name Eleaus?) gave off. He could not withstand it.

He weighed the options in his mind before he glanced at the king, He sighed before he said his next words.

"I would rather stay here, if you do not mind," he said in a low voice, forcing his words to come out. Ansem beamed at him for some reason, but nodded nonetheless.

"I will make sure you receive the best care during your stay," he told him. He then left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Ienzo was left to stare at the walls and outside the window, blinded by the sun of a new day.

-

Ienzo's stay was now the point of interest in the apprentice's conversation. Even described how he couldn't stand the fact that someone so young, who, "probably hasn't worked nearly half as hard as any of us," got to have a free bed. Eleaus debated him once more, saying it was a simple kind gesture and Ansem would have done the same if any of them were in the same circumstance. Even's argument fell, but his anger did not.

It was unfortunate that it stayed, for they had to continue to work. His temper got away from him in the lab many times that day. Braig was starting to get incredibly frustrated with it, and nearly told the blond off. Dilan stopped him before he could though, and the bad mood spread.

It was safe to say not much was accomplished that day. It took a few days before Even's temper died down, and he was pleasant to work with again. The laboratory became filled with various chemicals, microscopes, and other knick-knacks from experiments.

The week went by fast once things became calmed, but it did not go by without confusion. Ansem spent the entire time looking for Ienzo's parents. He went through hospital birth certificates and found the boy's last name. It sounded strangely familiar to him.

He spent time asking around, looking for any answers as to where Ienzo's parents were. Surely someone would be searching for their son after two or three days. He asked first in the post office, deciding it would be practical.

Their response was astonishing. They shook their heads in misery, handing him a single newspaper article. He read it slowly, his eyes widening as he did.

_April 23rd, 1996, Noble House Burned to the Ground_

No one wants to believe this tragic news, but it is unfortunately true. The righteous house of Valeresso has burned to ashes.

The owners of this house are well known for carrying Radiant Garden through the ages. The adults in the family, Michael and Sharon Valeresso, have been found in the house. Both were dead, more than ten percent of their bodies suffering from third degree burns.

But what of the heir? Is there still hope for this famous noble family? The heir to the throne, Ienzo Valeresso, may only be ten years of age, but as we have reported before, he is already worthy of this title. A child prodigy, with wisdom beyond his years.

No trace of the young heir has been found in the remains of the house. No one has seen him, but a search is being conducted for him and the arsonist who lit this precious house on fire. (More on page A12)

"Sad story isn't it?" the postal worker said, interrupting Ansem's thoughts. She took the article from him, setting it elsewhere before going back to work.

"Couldn't believe it when it happened," she told him, "I still remember his face."

"Really now?" Ansem asked curiously. "What did he look like?"

The postal worker stopped in her tracks, giving the king an odd look. She gives his words some thought and smiled.

"He had shiny silver hair; I remember that," she told him, "and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They always had this twinkle to them…"

Ansem gave this some more thought, a look coming across his face- he knew something. He quickly left the post office, returning to the castle.

-

Braig felt this week to be rather peculiar. For one thing, Ansem's lectures had been canceled while he went on his wild goose chase. Another was that the lab, even though Even's temperament had been better, was oddly empty most of the time. Dilan would be running general errands for the castle, while Even would take care of as much of Ansem's affairs as possible. Eleaus did the challenging duty of tending to their new arrival.

He said that the boy didn't talk too much- he just stared at the bland walls. The tall red-head decided to give him books to occupy his time while he was stuck there. He did not protest.

Eleaus met up with Braig at the end of this abnormal week, asking him if he would care for him for that one day. He assured him it was simple: bring him books once in the afternoon, and see if he finished any of his other ones. Make sure his health was normal, and try and strike conversation with him. That was all he had to do.

Sounds easy," Braig commented, and then gave it some thought. "What's the catch?"

"He refuses to make more than simple conversation with me," Eleaus told him, "and I think he's hiding something."

"Hiding something? He's a kid; of course he is."

"He won't even tell me his age, no matter how many times I've asked him. Though, I believe Even took a look at his fracture, and has concluded he's about eighteen."

"Even's obsessed with facts. His parents must have _loved_ his lack of imagination."

"I believe his love for facts made up for it. Now, if you will, I must be off."

With that, Eleaus set off on his errand, leaving Braig to stand alone in a barren hallway. He sighed, and started walking in the direction of their new arrival's room.

"_I hope I don't have to keep up with this,"_ Braig thought to himself, _"Boy's probably more trouble than he's worth. Ansem better finish this little search soon…"_

With that thought, he couldn't help but wonder if the king _did_finish his search. It _had_been a few days after all, and neither Braig nor the other apprentices had heard a thing about it. Braig grinned, making an abrupt turn down a different hallway that led to Ansem's office.

He found something strange by the time he arrived there. The door was left slightly ajar, two voices heard beyond it. The first he recognized as Ansem himself, while the other made him twinge in anger: Even.

"So what _did_you end up finding sir?" Even asked him, watching as the king paced back and forth.

"I found his last name, and a story to go with it," Ansem replied somberly, pausing before he spoke again. "He is a Valeresso."

Even gaped at this, and so did Braig. "Valeresso?! Surely you do not mean the noble family that died in the fire eight years ago?!"

"Yes, that very family. The postal worker was kind enough to remind me. I thought you would know the name."

Well, safe to say sir, but who wouldn't? That family has been around for generations! And the papers went absolutely ballistic over their prodigal son."

"Indeed… and after all this time, we find that very son."

Even seemed completely dumbfounded, now taking Ansem's pacing steps as the king sat at his desk. He chose his next words carefully.

"What is our next course of action then Master Ansem?" The other sighed, and slowly responded.

"We find out how he is here, where he has been, and why. We need to find out the details. After that I will decide later."

"Yes sire."

Braig decided to stop listening here, and wander away from Ansem's office. He carried almost as much disbelief as the other did. He knew about the Valeresso family- eight years ago, about three years before Ansem came into power, he remembered hearing all about the family. "They served the crown for years, a family in power." He even heard about the son, and how he would someday have a place of authority.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but think. This 'kid', as he called him, was a prodigal noble family's child that was thought to be dead, but was now sitting in the comfortable guest room.

Wouldn't that make interesting conversation? Braig smirked as he started to near the door. Why not save Ansem the trouble of interrogating the lad when he could do so himself? It certainly would give him something to do in the meantime.

There was only one problem with this plan- as soon as he entered the room of their new arrival, he found it to be empty. The bed sheets were messily undone, and a book was left innocently on the bed. The apprentice gave it a weird look, raising an eyebrow.

"Now that's odd," he concluded to himself, "where would a kid with a broken leg go?"

Deciding to find an answer to his own question, he left the room and looked down the hallway he had just walked down. No one was in sight. He turned his head and looked the other way. He may not have seen someone, but he definitely heard loud thumps on the floor and groans of pain.

"I think I found you," he said, walking down that very same hallway. He was not at all surprised to see Ienzo leaning up against the wall on his only good leg, sweating as if he had just run a mile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Braig asked him in a self-satisfied tone. Ienzo glared at him, his leg wobbling under pressure.

"The library," he told him shortly. The apprentice laughed at this, receiving a look from the other.

"For one thing, the library is _that_way," he emphasized this by pointing in the other direction, "and secondly, how do you expect to get anywhere with a broken leg?"

Ienzo did not respond with words, but with a harsh glare. His leg decided to not support him any longer, causing him to fall somewhat dramatically. Fortunately, for his health, Braig caught him from behind.

"Thank you," he managed to force out of his mouth.

"No problem," Braig replied. He then lifted Ienzo higher in the air, carrying him in a sort of bridal fashion. The boy's eyes widened as he did this- they became the size of golf balls as the apprentice walked down the hall past his room.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he asked, "where are you taking me?"

"The library- you said you wanted to go there."

"I did not ask to be carried there."

"Well how else are you going to get there? I know you're good at running, but still-"

"What do you mean by that?" Ienzo cut him off, now fully interested in the conversation. He was giving Braig a stare, trying to see what he was getting at. The apprentice smirked, now finding a place to start his interrogation.

"Well, you ran away didn't you?" he asked. Ienzo thought for a moment, trying to decide between the truth and a lie. He decided to engage Braig in this conversation, and nodded. His captor continued with a simple question. "Why?"

"I had no other choice," the younger explained, "the house was engulfed in flames. I did not want to suffer the same fate as my parents."

"Ah, that makes sense. But then why didn't you go back after the flames were put out?"

"My house was burned to the ground. It would have been pointless to return to it." Ienzo was starting to not like this conversation much. Not only was Braig not making eye contact with him, though to do so was rather impossible, but he could tell where this was going. Braig was trying to use logic against him.

"You could have gone to the police station you know- they would have helped," the apprentice told him, taking an abrupt turn down the hall, making Ienzo have to cling to him. The younger inwardly seethed, but his next words came out calmly.

"It was too dark outside by that time," he answered, letting go of the other.

"The station has lights on twenty-four seven little guy," Braig said to him jokingly. Ienzo made a grunt of disapproval, crossing his arms. The library couldn't be this far away…

"I wasn't about to go meandering around the town in the dark and become even more lost," Ienzo replied coldly, trying to end the conversation.

"Then you could have gone in the morning." Braig was not about to fall for that trick. He was going to make this kid talk to him. The younger growled underneath his breath, deciding to try a different tactic to make the other stop talking to him.

"That does not help the fact that I cannot read," he said slowly, adding in a little fake misery. The other scoffed at this, shaking his head.

"Then why did you make Eleaus bring you so many books?"

"For one, I had no say in the matter and it would have been rude to protest. Secondly, can't you tell I like looking at the pictures?" Ienzo cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence.

"No. For one, you sound too old to be looking at picture-books. And from I recall Eleaus gave you books full of boring text."

"That does not mean I read them. Speaking of which, shouldn't we have reached the library by now?"

"Yep, but I don't feel like bringing you to the library."

Ienzo sighed, seeing this as another plot to keep conversation going. He decided to keep himself silent as Braig kept walking, who chose to play a nasty trick on the other. He let go of the other for a split second, making him yelp before catching him before he hit the floor.

"That was absolutely unnecessary!" Ienzo shouted to him, while he only laughed in response.

"No more than simple conversation huh? Eleaus is less of a conversationalist than I thought."

Ienzo gave him an angered face, choosing not to respond to his rather rhetorical statement. He kept his eyes off of the apprentice, choosing to look elsewhere. His eyes traveled far until they noticed something of interest- it was none other than Master Ansem He put on a wicked smirk.

"Master Ansem, I'm being kidnapped!" he yelled out, lacing his words with terror. Braig trembled at this, nearly dropping the other, as Master Ansem whipped around and found him. He walked over, giving his apprentice a critical stare.

"Braig, what are you doing with Ienzo?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"Well, I was taking him out for a walk," he started to explain, "kid hasn't seen anything but his room and the bathroom, so I thought it'd be nice to show him around the castle."

"So you kidnapped him," Ansem deadpanned.

"Sir, I would never-"

"Braig, you cannot just go into a guest's room and pick them up and show them around the castle. Ienzo, are you all right?"

"Yes sir, but it scared me so," Ienzo answered, trembling a little bit. "I thought I was being abducted by some horrible stranger!" His eyes became full of tears. Braig just gaped at him- this kid was really layering it on thick.

"You were not. This is my apprentice Braig. I am so sorry to put you through this type of stress. Would you like to return to your room?"

"Yes sir, that would be quite nice, thank you." The boy said no more as Ansem gave Braig a stern look.

"Take him back to his room, no detours. Understood?" His apprentice nodded miserably. The king, nodding to himself in satisfaction, left the hallway. Braig sighed and started walking down a different one, now feeling the strain on his arms from the boy.

"You are definitely the best con artist I have ever met," the apprentice told the boy, who looked up to him with a grin. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he answered, his face changing to a slightly more serious one. "Not all sons of noble families are noble themselves."

He did not speak another word as Braig walked down the hall in silence, contemplating the heaviness of those words.

-End Chapter Two-

The Authoress Review: I felt this was one of my best chapters that I've written as of now. It is, by far, the most fun chapter I have written yet. MewmiC, my partner in crime as it were, helped me greatly with one of my favorite scenes: Braig's interrogation against Ienzo. Not only does that scene show more character development for the two of them, but it also preludes a scene from Kingdom Hearts II, Final Mix+.

Overall, I am quite satisfied with this chapter. It was one of the easier ones to write, and I had fun with both Braig and Ienzo. I hope you like it as well. I hope you have noticed that I am trying to keep my updates regular- I will only be updating on Fridays. It gives me time during the week to be a chapter or two ahead of what I post, and it gives me more time to do editing. These chapters take quite a bit of effort to write, and I like making sure I am giving you my best. That is why they will stay updated once a week.


	4. Artificial Intelligence

_Review Replies_:  
**  
Silver Tears 11**: Well, the power of illusion does require a bit of a cunning mind, in my opinion. His character will develop more to show how the power fits him, since he's creating an illusion of himself by using lies at this point. Though, this chapter shows how well-made illusions falter. Thanks for the review!

**BlueFox of the Moon**: That was my favorite scene to write actually. My friend on this site, MewmiC, helped come up with dialogue for that one. She came up with Braig's questions, while I came up with Ienzo's answers. The abduction part, though, was my idea- I have no idea where the idea came from. Thanks for the review!

**Susumi**: I know exactly what you mean- I've been trying to gain a new audience since the Kingdom Hearts section is overflowing with yaoi these days. And I just wanted to write for Zexion... too much fun there. I'm glad it's easy to read- I always tend to make things complicated. This chapter was the most fun for me to write so far, except for maybe a part in chapter four. Thanks for the review!

Before I go on, I just want to give a shout-out to my beta-reader, Decus Q from Kingdom Hearts Ultimania. He's been reading my work since I started it, and I just want to give him credit for going over all my chapters and giving me inspiration to go on. Thanks!

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Three: Artificial Intelligence)

Despite Braig's insistence, Ansem thought it would be more beneficial if Ienzo was left alone more often. He did not want to make the boy feel crowded by the others if they were always visiting. The apprentice, even though he was not pleased with this, did not voice it and went back to the other apprentices.

To his chagrin, they did not take what he told them about Ienzo seriously.

"That sounds borderline ridiculous," Dilan told Braig after he went into detail about how conniving Ienzo was. "This is, after all, coming from you."

"I'm being serious," he said, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "He set me up!"

"Braig, I find it very hard to believe that a mere bed-ridden _child_ could plot anything of the sort," Even commented, "especially against someone he has never seen."

"Well obviously. He thought of it on the spot while I was carrying him down the hall!"

"I asked you to give him books, not to meander around the halls with him," Eleaus told him dryly, leaning against the wall.

"No wonder he thought you were kidnapping him!" Even barked, "I would have thought the same thing if someone barged into my room and started carrying me around the halls."

"But I didn't. He was outside his room when I found him!"

"He can't walk," Eleaus dead-panned, "and where would he try to go if he could?"

"The library," Braig responded quickly, "he told me he wanted to go the library."

"Pish-posh," Even put in, dismissing Braig's comment and turning to his own work. His stack of files was rather thick. The other sighed in frustration.

"Why are you so sure I'm lying?" he asked, particularly looking to Even, "besides my track record."

Even continued to look through his stack of papers, not facing Braig in the slightest. "It doesn't seem likely to me. A child with a fractured leg trying to walk to the library, and then you decide to 'help' him? It does not seem like the thing a nobleman's child would do."

"Nobleman's child?" Dilan questioned, his tone curious.

Even realized his mistake in speech as soon as the words left the other's lips. He did not cease his work, going through his files more worriedly now.

"It was nothing," he said, causing the others to give him a wondering stare. He felt their eyes upon him and quickly turned around. "We have better things to do than to talk about this child. Let's get to work now shall we?"

None of them chose to argue with him. They set to work immediately, though, none of them could get what Even had said out of their minds.

-

Ansem had been delaying this since the previous day, not looking forward to talking with Ienzo. The boy seemed utterly terrified yesterday- who knew how he would fair when he was reminded of his parents' deaths?

The halls seemed to go on for ages as Ansem walked down them, his steps echoing from all around. The apprentices seemed to be hard at work, for the king saw none of them wandering the halls. That seemed to be Braig's favorite pastime as of late.

He reached the guest room's door at last, knocking softly. From the other side, Ienzo sat up suddenly, his eyes glancing towards the door while his hand never left the page he was on in a rather thick novel.

"Ienzo, it is Ansem," the king said, "may I come in?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Ienzo replied, feigning politeness. He placed the book on the bed-side table, watching the door creak open. Blue eyes met orange as Ansem entered, his eyes not carrying the same callousness of Ienzo's.

"I would like to speak with you," the king told him, his anxiety slipping into his tone. Ienzo narrowed his gaze.

"About what?" he replied slowly and cautiously.

"I know who you are," Ansem said, "I found your last name: Valeresso."

The boy slightly tensed, though knew in his mind that it should not have been such a surprise. If one of his apprentices knew his last name, then surely Ansem would know it before them. He kept his stare on the king.

"I also found out about the rest of your family." Ansem paused, not pleased at what he was about to say. "None of them live to this day."

"I am knowledgeable of this," Ienzo told him coldly, crossing his arms. The king mimicked the tone.

"You told me when you first arrived that you had hard-working parents who let you stray around town. Is there any particular reason why you lied to me?"

"What would the point be of me telling you?" he asked, deciding to amuse the king.

"I would be able to find a place where you _could_stay, perhaps at a shelter." The king paused to see Ienzo scowling at this, showing more than mild displeasure. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" he asked rhetorically and sardonically. Before Ansem could speak, he continued in the same tone. "Do you really think it would be wise to leave me in one of those places? There are far more people that need care there."

"But that does not mean you would be ignored," Ansem interjected, "the name Valeresso-"

"Is only a name. Besides that fact, once they do hear it, inquiries will come up and the people will go directly to you for answers. Putting my name out there isn't as good as you think it would be."

"I can see that. What do you propose I do then?"

"About what?"

"You're currently incapacitated, and will be for a fair amount of time," Ansem's tone was grave as he moved closer to Ienzo. "Are you asking that I keep you in my castle? Or am I to let you back onto the streets where you could do more harm to yourself?"

Ienzo thought it over a minute, putting a hand to his chin. "Having me here will most likely cause more problems, especially since you have many visitors. My name is somewhat recognizable, and if the word is spread around, inquiries will come up, as I said before. And I do not wish to go to a shelter or any other place."

"But you would be taken care of," Ansem told him, trying to drive the point into Ienzo. "If anything, your recognition would be more beneficial to your health. You won't have to rummage for food and you will have a place to live."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Ienzo said with false joy, "let the little boy wander off to people who only respect his parents' fortune and would rather see him die so they could take it!"

Ansem was shocked by this boy's audacity. He never would have imagined that the same innocent boy he saw yesterday was the same as the one today.

"I have never met anyone like you in my time, Ienzo," he said, his cold tone starting to leave. "I thought for sure you would be very different."

Ienzo snickered at this. "You expected me to be the perfect child, didn't you?" he asked, "the one who is always polite, never questioning, and knows when to keep his mouth closed. Well, I apologize for not being as you expected."

"You have no need to apologize," the king replied, "though, this is the first time in a very long time that anyone has ever challenged me."

"No one sees a reason to- most see you as the image of perfection. You're the role model of Radiant Garden."

"Then why does your opinion differ from most?"

Ienzo's eyes narrowed once more. "You are the one reason I can only rely upon myself."

These words seemed to baffle the king. Even though he wished to hear more of this, he saw the boy yawn out of the corner of his eye.

"I should leave you to rest," Ansem told him quickly, moving towards the door. "I will want to continue this discussion later about where to keep you."

"Understood," Ienzo replied bluntly, already reaching for his book. Ansem nodded at this, leaving the room silently. He shut the door quietly behind him, walking down the halls down to the laboratory.

Ansem returned to his own quarters, slightly surprised to see Even standing by his desk. His apprentice gave him a curious stare, waiting until after Ansem shut the door before he said anything.

"How did your talk go?" he asked as the king made his way over to his desk. He sighed at Even's question but answered nevertheless.

"It took many unexpected turns," he replied, sitting down in his rather comfortable chair. "He is very different than I thought he would be."

"How so?"

"He is very… open about his disposition and is a clear thinker," Even looked at Ansem intrigued. "He has looked at all his possibilities and seems to have an idea of what will happen if he makes a choice."

"A trait of a Valeresso- they all had good heads." Even then muttered under his breath, "Even if some didn't use them properly."

"Did you say something Even?"

"It was nothing sir," he piped up quickly, "But I have one concern: what are you going to do about him now? Is he going to stay here?"

"I have no other choice but to keep him here until he heals. I can't let him back on the streets in his current condition."

"Why would you let him back there anyways? He'd just cause more harm to himself!"

"That's what he wants. He clearly has something against me that he does not wish to share, and does not want to go to any sort of shelter. I am contemplating whether or not just to keep him here permanently."

"Against his wishes?"

"Unfortunately, yes- his mind is sharp, and I would hate for it to go to waste by means of plundering food and living on the streets."

"I see… well, I had best be off," Even turned to the door, holding the doorknob in his hand, "the others need my assistance in the lab."

"Of course, you are dismissed." The door shut behind Even's retreating form, leaving Ansem to contemplate over his own thoughts that were circling in his mind.

If only they would stop.

The rest of the day seemed to be rather quiet. The apprentices worked hard in the laboratory, though, Even called it off early. He did not seem to have the ability to concentrate today.

The others were left to do as they pleased, Braig choosing to go to the kitchen. Even stayed in the laboratory, writing up more reports. Dilan snickered at this as he followed Eleaus down the halls.

"Did he seem discombobulated to you today?" he asked, receiving a nod as a response.

"Something must have been on his mind," Eleaus told him, "though, that's not surprising."

"Indeed." Dilan paused to look around the hallways, his eyebrows raised. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Ienzo," the other answered, "I need to see if he wants dinner tonight. And you have not met him yet."

"You're right, I have not. I'm surprised Even has though- he seems to be far too busy in the lab half the time to concern himself with new arrivals."

"He only aided in determining where Ienzo's leg was broken. He was there when Ienzo first awoke but has not seen him since."

"Ah, I see then…"

He drifted off, seeing Eleaus stop in front of a door. The other did not bother to knock, opening the door gently. Dilan followed him in without knowing what to expect.

What he found was a young adolescent with silver hair lying in a bed, a book in his hands. He did not seem to notice the apprentices enter, too wrapped up in the same hefty novel he was reading earlier.

Though, when he heard the door creak, his eyes instantly glanced upward. He met Eleaus's eyes as he normally would- with indifference. When he saw Dilan, though, his eyes narrowed quickly.

"I can only surmise you are another one of His Majesty's lackeys," he said to him, putting the book back on the bedside table. The other raised his eyebrows, giving the boy a weird stare.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied somewhat slowly, "my name is Dilan."

"Very nice to meet you- now, may I ask why you two are in my room at this hour? You usually are eating supper at this time."

"We came to ask if you wanted dinner today," Eleaus told him, "you change your mind every day it seems."

"I suppose I do," Ienzo responded, smirking a bit. He pondered over the request, weighing it in his mind. He nodded. "Yes, I would like dinner. Thank you."

Eleaus smiled. "Good," he said, "are you sure you would not like to join us though?"

"Completely," Ienzo told him bluntly, "the one task of getting me there takes too long and is too difficult. I'm not about to be carried about the halls again."

"Indeed," Dilan cut in, "though, I'm wondering something. Is what Braig telling us true?"

"It depends- what is he telling you?"

"He told us that he found you trying to walk to the library, also saying that you tricked him into trouble with Ansem."

"I see."

"Is that true?"

Ienzo put his hand to his chin, thinking a moment. "Not even in the slightest."

Dilan accepted this, though Eleaus seemed rather skeptical on it. The boy used the same tone when he had lied to Ansem- he only just found out that he had lied from Even. Before he could say anything, the other apprentice spoke.

"I will meet you in the dining hall," he told him, "don't dilly-dally."

"I won't Dilan," he replied. The other apprentice left without another word, leaving the door wide open. This left Eleaus alone in the same room with Ienzo, who pulled out his book again and started reading.

"He said you told him that you couldn't read," Eleaus told him, breaking the silence and his concentration. He did not look up from his book, his eyes scanning quickly across the pages.

"He is not a very good liar," he said, "for it is clearly evident that I am reading now."

"Actually, I'm going along with his story and not believing yours. I can tell you are lying."

"Oh really now?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice, still not looking up. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"I could tell you lied to Ansem when you told him how you broke your leg. I'm not buying your little stories that you keep making up to hide something."

This caused Ienzo to at last stop reading and look up, his eyes calculating. He narrowed his gaze on Eleaus, keeping his book open.

"Why are you so certain that I am hiding something?" he asked cautiously, crossing his arms.

"What other reason would you have for lying?"

Ienzo's eyes widened at this, seemingly astonished. "Are you telling me that you have never lied just to see what would happen?" Eleaus shook his head in reply. "That explains a fair amount. You do seem to be the honest type."

"And how did you come to that?" Eleaus asked him curiously.

"The way you carry yourself, and the fact that you do not like the fact that I lied. That fact alone says that you would not lie yourself, therefore you are honest."

"Interesting how you reach your own conclusions."

"Simple logic," he said, trailing off as he looked behind the apprentice and out the door. "You had best get to supper- your king most likely is wondering where you are."

"You are right." Eleaus walked over to the doorway, looking back at Ienzo. "It was very nice talking with you."

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied, over-exaggerating his words. "I will see you in fifteen minutes with my supper."

Eleaus nodded, smiling. "Is that the only reason you wanted me to go?" he queried.

"Well but of course- if you did not leave now, I would never get to eat this evening. And I like a warm meal compared to a cold one."

"As do most. I will see you later Ienzo."

"Indeed you will."

Eleaus left the room, shutting the door almost soundlessly behind him. Ienzo was then left to his own musings, though he never reached for his book. He stared at the door that Eleaus had just closed, gazing thoughtfully at it.

He was the only one that ever caught his lies before they had effects. The young boy was not used to that. He was used to being able to control almost anyone with his web of lies, his cunning deception. It was how he got by.

But Eleaus- his stare alone was able to shake Ienzo. It was almost the same as his- critical, calculating, and most of all deadly. He could tell by the stares he was given by Eleaus that the other knew something he did not.

And that did not happen. Ienzo quit his musings early, returning to his book for the evening. Though, he couldn't help but think…

The game had a new player now.

-

Dinner seemed to drag on for eons for the apprentices. All of them had eaten their meal in silence, too preoccupied with their own thoughts. Even seemed to be waiting for Ansem to join them again- he left in the middle of the meal for reasons unknown.

"Even, he's not going to return if you stare at his chair like that," Dilan told him, startling him out of his thoughts. The other sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"I know that Dilan," he replied icily. Braig looked to him, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Why do you want to talk to him anyhow?" he asked, picking up another bite with his fork.

"He is going to tell us what we're going to do with that boy."

"He has a name Even," Eleaus told him, harshness in his tone. The other scoffed at this.

"Eleaus don't try to defend him. After all, from what Master Ansem says, he can defend himself quite well."

"Fine, then let me ask you a question."

"And that would be…?" Even motioned with his hand for Eleaus to speak more.

"What would you want done?"

The other rolled his eyes, thinking his answer would be obvious. "Leave him up for the police to decide. He clearly does not want to be here, and he shouldn't be. This is no place for children."

"Even prodigal ones?"

"Even prodigal ones Eleaus, especially if all they know how to do is be a smart-aleck. Oh, here comes Master Ansem now."

The apprentices turned to see their king come into the room, his regal attire nothing short of his usual. He sat in his seat at the head of the table, Dilan and Even on each side of him, and looked to his apprentices.

"I can only assume you were waiting for my return?" he asked slowly, most of them nodding in response.

"Have you decided what to do about the boy yet sir?" Even questioned, ignoring Eleaus glaring at him from the other side of the table. Ansem nodded his head, pondering over his next words carefully.

"I cannot let him go back to the streets," he told them, "it is far too dangerous, and he will only become hurt once more. And, I believe, he has a bit of potential here."

"Excuse me?!" Even snapped, causing the entire room to look at him. "You can honestly say that after all the disrespect he's given you?"

"Even," Ansem gave him a hard look before going on, effectively making him stay quiet for the time being. "You must understand this- letting a child with that much potential walk out of these doors has many consequences. His intellect would be wasted on pilfering the restaurants for a single meal."

"So you're going to let him become an apprentice?!" Even yelled, "Let him stay because you pity him while we had to work our way to this point? He has done _nothing_to prove he can be an apprentice of yours, much less anyone else's."

"You have not even given him a fighting chance Even," Eleaus cut in, "you haven't even spoken to him."

"I don't need to- I hear enough from Master Ansem and Braig to figure out that he has no place here."

Braig snickered at this, giving Even a rather funny look. The other glanced at him briefly, narrowing his gaze.

"What is so funny Braig?" he asked bitterly.

"You're afraid of him," Braig explained simply, "you're afraid that he's going to earn your title as the highest scientist in the castle. You're _terrified_ of the thought of him having power over you."

"Are you saying you want him here after he supposedly tricked you and got you into trouble?"

"Well, it would certainly make things more interesting around here. Besides, the kid's got nerve- something we need if we're going to get any farther with this research."

Even sighed angrily at this, crossing his arms- Braig knew exactly where to hit him. The research they had been conducting under Ansem for so long begged to go forward, but they hadn't an idea on how to make it go forward. Even prized his skills at leading the research so far, but had to admit that it was at a bit of a standstill. He turned to Ansem once again.

"Fine, I suppose we can have him stay," he said, forcing his words through clenched teeth. Ansem nodded in approval.

"Good," he replied, looking to all of his apprentices again. "We will tell him this at a later time. For now, I need all of you to help him get to his feet again."

"Will the research still be going?" Dilan queried.

"Yes, it will be. Though, I do not want Ienzo to see the research until he is capable of full movement on his own. Do not bring him in the lab."

The apprentices nodded at this. Ansem beamed at all of them.

"You are dismissed," he told them simply. They left hurriedly, talking amongst themselves. Even, still somewhat displeased, took off in a different direction- mostly likely to finish his reports.

Ansem did not leave the room, choosing to walk around the large dining hall and look outside. The view of his kingdom was magnificent from these windows.

He just wished everyone else could see the splendor of it like he could. He sighed, deciding the leave the room and return to his own quarters. The room was left empty, only left with the light of the moon as its company.

-End Chapter Three-


	5. Silver and Gold

_Review Replies (That I don't remember doing):_

**Susumi**: I purposely made it hard to believe Braig in this part of the story. I made him more of a joker now, but he will grow serious as another apprentice, "the most famous", joins. "Pish-posh" just sort of came out of my head. I was thinking as I was writing it, "Even should say that!" I don't know why, but it just worked that way.

Ansem and Ienzo's conversations are really key. The fact that Ienzo responds so quickly to Ansem is different than how I originally wrote him. I love making him a bit of a smart-aleck.

Dilan's "dilly-dally" actually came from FFVII. The same thing happened here as Even's "Pish-posh". It just fit. Thanks for the very kind review.

Note: I think I might just keep doing my replies like this. It is WAY easier for me to remember. Anyhow, on with the fanfic!

* * *

**  
The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Four: Silver and Gold)

For the next three weeks, the apprentices went back to work, trying to keep everything status quo. Ansem went back to his duties, telling his students to take care of Ienzo. The boy also needed to know that he would be staying in the castle for the rest of his days.

Though, Ansem could tell that no one had told Ienzo this by the time he went to talk with him next. His stares were suspicious, questioning even, as the king entered his room. Braig and Eleaus were in the room as well, aiding him into a standing position for his crutches.

"Ah, you're taking him for a walk?" Ansem asked the two, mainly looking to Eleaus.

"We need to make sure his muscles don't atrophy," the other answered matter-of-factly while Braig gave Ienzo his crutches. The king chuckled at this.

"Of course, don't me bother you," he said, "I merely wanted to see how Ienzo was doing. Though, I am rather glad you are doing this?"

Outside of Braig muttering, "_Now_he appreciates it," Eleaus gave him a curious look, asking, "Why?"

"He will be seeing this castle a lot in the future. It is best he sees it now and becomes used to it."

"You mean for the remainder of my healing time?" Ienzo questioned, his eyes carrying a bit of trepidation in them as they stared at Ansem. The ruler shook his head, and Ienzo went on. "What do you mean?"

"Eleaus, you have not told him?" the king looked to the aforementioned, who shook his head. Braig repeated the action, Ienzo giving them all incredulous stares.

"What are you forgetting to tell me?" he asked the entire room, glancing around quickly. Eleaus decided to tell him, now moving to stand next to Ansem.

"You're staying here Ienzo," he told the boy simply, watching as his eyes widened. "Ansem wishes to keep you here-"

"For what reason?!" Ienzo snapped, wishing he was capable of movement. "I have already requested that I leave when I am fully healed."

"I know that," Ansem replied sternly, "but I find it far too dangerous for someone such as you to go back to living such a life."

The boy scoffed at this. "I thought that at the age of eighteen I was capable of making my own decisions. That is what the law states, if I'm correct."

"I know what the law says, since I am the one to enforce it," the king answered sternly, "but I can't allow for stealing to continue when I can stop it."

"I see reason in that. What I don't see is the reason you want to keep me here at all. All I am to you is a poor child you found on the streets who just so happens to have noble blood."

"That also happens to have a lot of potential. I'm not about to let that wander away from me."

"So you're going to keep me here against my will and your better judgment?"

"It is not against my better judgment. I think you would do fine here under my care from now on."

"No!" Ienzo shouted, his arms waving a bit to emphasize his point. This caused him to sway a bit, sending him to the ground. It was fortunate Braig caught him at the right point. Ansem's eyes widened at this.

"Is something wrong?" he asked almost innocently. Ienzo scoffed again, glaring with extreme vehemence towards the king.

"I am not about to let you of all people take care of me when I can do so myself," he spat. Braig was pushing him back down onto the bed- luckily Ienzo's physical strength did not match the strength of his malice.

"Ienzo, you're unable of movement and you have nowhere else to go to," Ansem told him, sighing slightly. "We have already gone over this."

"Indeed we have, which is why I don't understand your reasoning for bringing it up again!"

"I did not think you would act this way. I thought you would be appreciative of what I'm doing for you."

"How can I be appreciative when my words are being ignored? You are treating me like a young child."

"Well he's certainly acting like it, if you know what I mean," Braig whispered to Eleaus. The other didn't respond, nor did Ienzo hear it.

"Your words are not being ignored Ienzo," Ansem assured, "they were put into careful consideration- we are choosing what would benefit you the most."

"How so? Enlighten me," he stated simply, crossing his arms.

"We have gone over much of it- you would not need to steal, you would be able to heal, your intellect would have a better place of use, and you would not need to worry about where to sleep at night. You will be taken care of here."

Ienzo thought about this, reluctantly nodding. "There's another reason," he noted, "I can see it in your eyes."

"The last reason is one that you have more choice on. But, I'm afraid I cannot tell you any of those details until you are fully healed."

The silver-haired adolescent rolled his eyes. "Naturally," he said, "what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Wait a minute!" Braig cut in, looking to Ienzo, "you're just going to drop your argument?"

"I see no point in continuing it," he replied, "I was testing to see how much Ansem wanted to keep me. He seems pretty adamant in doing so, don't you think?" A small smile wrote itself onto his face.

Braig simply gaped at the boy, deciding not to say anything. Eleaus spoke for him instead, glancing at the king.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked simply.

"It is nothing much, though I would like all of the apprentices in the front hall in about fifteen minutes. Sir Prescott will be here with his granddaughter Kairi."

Ienzo furrowed his brow as soon as the name was mentioned, thinking. This went ignored as Braig sighed dramatically.

"Why is he coming now?" he groaned in an exasperated tone, emphasizing each unwanted syllable, "more complaints about spending and such?"

"I will see when he arrives," Ansem told him, "though, I would appreciate it if you give him respect. He is a high noble of this town and deserves that respect."

Ienzo made a noise in-between a scoff and a laugh, Eleaus giving him an odd look. He caught it, raising a single, delicate eyebrow.

"What?" he asked shortly, his tone almost daring the other to say something. The tall brute said nothing, looking to Ansem once more.

"Should we all go now?" he questioned simply. He glanced at Ienzo out of the corner of his eye, Ansem understanding his point.

"Yes," he replied, "Ienzo's tour of the castle will have to be postponed. Is that fine with you Ienzo?"

The silver-haired boy had been looking out of the window, absorbed in his own musings. He snapped out of these thoughts to meet the king's orange eyes once more.

"Of course," he said, turning his gaze to the window again. The king nodded at this, turning to his apprentices that were now standing in front of him.

"Let us go," he told them, "Sir Prescott has a habit of coming early. Retrieve the other two quickly."

The two nodded, leaving the room quickly. Ansem looked back at Ienzo, seeing his transfixed gaze out the window. About to say something, he decided not to, leaving the boy in silence.

-

Indeed, Sir Prescott had arrived early at the castle, waiting patiently in the front hall. He stood rather tall, his brown hair starting to gray. Next to him, though obviously much shorter, was a young toddler. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity.

As soon as Ansem and his apprentices entered the hall, Even instantly went up to the nobleman as soon as he met his gaze, shaking his hand earnestly as he gave a few compliments to him. Braig could tell his politeness was feigned.

"It is wonderful to see you again Sir Prescott," Even said, letting go of his hand, "are you in need of anything today?"

"No, but thank you for your kindness Even," he replied staunchly, the toddler peaking at the blond scientist from behind.

"Who might that be?" he asked after receiving this look, doing his best to keep that sweet tone.

"My granddaughter Kairi," he explained briefly, "but enough chit-chat. Where is the man I have come to see?"

Braig sighed as Ansem came forward, shaking hands with him briefly. The two started a conversation quickly as they started to walk towards Ansem's quarters. The nobleman then stopped, seeing his daughter still standing in the same spot, glancing anywhere but him.

"Kairi, come with me please," he told the girl earnestly. The girl looked at him for a few moments before running along beside him, disappearing with her grandfather and Ansem.

The apprentices went in their own direction towards the laboratory, Even leading the way as per usual. Braig started to speak as they continued to walk, catching up to the blonde's fast pace.

"It looks like Sir Prescott likes you," he told him, "maybe you should act like that with everyone so more people like you."

Even sighed bitterly. "Enough Braig," he ordered simply, "you know I am not fond of the man either."

"Any particular reason?" Dilan asked curiously.

"Another one of those know-it-all nobles," he explained, "then again, most of the nobles back in previous times were. The Kingsley's, the Purif's, the Valeresso's-"

"So that is where Ienzo got it from?" Braig interrupted. Even, to his surprise, shook his head.

"The Valeresso's were a more polite than the others, even if they had a superior attitude to them. It's no surprise Ienzo carried that trait."

"He's not _that_ bad," Braig told him. Even scoffed as he reached the laboratory door first, searching in his pocket for the key to open it with. He found it at long last, entering the room with complete silence. The others had no choice but to mimic this, Dilan shutting the door behind him.

-

This meeting between Master Ansem and her grandfather was dreadfully boring to Kairi. The two seemed to talk endlessly, occasionally raising their voices at each other but silencing soon after that.

There had to be something better than this torture. She quietly edged out of her seat, her grandfather not paying any sort of attention, and left the room through the crack in the door.

Her eyes widened at what she had been rushed by before- the hallways were long and almost immaculately clean, stretching on until what seemed like eternity. She couldn't help but wonder what was at the end of these hallways.

As she started to walk, she thought she heard someone say her name. It was only now that her grandfather noticed that she was gone. She picked up speed, sprinting down the halls until she disappeared. When her grandfather opened the door, no one was in sight. He groaned, looking to Ansem expectantly.

"We can find her," he assured, "she would not be able to get far. I will have my apprentices aid us."

"Thank you," the nobleman replied, sighing slightly, "Her grandmother is not going to be happy if I lose her."

"No, I cannot surmise she would be." The two walked down the hallways towards the laboratory, closing the door to Ansem's quarters behind them.

-

Kairi had indeed gotten farther than what both Ansem and her grandfather had thought. By the time they had begun to coerce the apprentices into searching for her, she was at another end of the castle, one that looked unfamiliar to her innocent eyes.

There were not many doors, only a couple on each side of this rather long hallway. She gave one of the doors a curious look- this looked to be like an ideal hiding spot. She smiled as she gave the doorknob a tug, sneaking into the room as quietly as she could.

-

It seemed like Ienzo would never finish his book today- his day was filled with all sorts of interruptions he could not stand. At first it was Braig and Eleaus, who came to help get him on his feet again. Then it was Ansem, who had told him of how he would stay at the castle no matter what. And then a couple servants of the castle came in, talking mildly with him as they fluffed his pillows and gave him a bit of breakfast.

Now, another interruption occurred as the door creaked open without a knock. Ienzo looked up, prepared for another servant coming to talk to him about frivolous matters. He was rather surprised to see not a servant but a rather young little girl. Her red hair swayed a bit around her shoulders as she snuck into the room, closing the door behind her. He raised an eyebrow at this, deciding to return to his novel.

What he had expected to happen when he did this was that the little girl would leave, and he would be back to silence. He did not expect to hear her scuffling about, her shoes making clacking sounds as she did so. Not having anything better to do, he put his book on the bedside table, deciding to engage this little girl in conversation.

"Now who might you be?" he asked her, causing her to whip around from remove her gaze from the window. Her face grew somewhat frightened at the sound of his voice- as soon as he opened his mouth to repeat his question, she put a finger to her lips, making a shushing sound.

"I'm hiding from grampy," she whispered, acting as if it were the biggest secret. Ienzo chose to play along with this, nodding his head.

"I won't tell," he whispered back, causing a smile to etch itself onto her delicate features. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she gazed out the window again, grabbing his book with one hand. He opened it once more, going back into his silent reading.

It was a couple moments later when he noticed something- the little girl was staring at him with an odd transfixed look on her face. He stared back at her, his finger still on the page of the book.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at me?" he questioned. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him from a different angle.

"What's your name mister?" she asked him, seemingly avoiding his question all together. Even though he would get rather annoyed when someone usually changed the subject, he answered her nonetheless.

"My name is Ienzo," he told her, enunciating every syllable of his name slowly, "can you pronounce that?"

She gave him a confused look, squinting her eyes in concentration. "Ee-EN-zo?" she asked, saying each syllable slowly.

His eyes widened in astonishment, a weak smile coming across his face. "I'm impressed," he told her, his tone genuine, "what is your name young lady?"

The little girl giggled at these words. "You talk funny."

He let out a light laugh at these words. "So I've been told."

His words were nearly cut off, the door swinging open violently, revealing an older gentleman with a wealthy look about him. He glanced briefly at Ienzo, then looking under his bed. It seemed the little girl scurried underneath in hopes she would not be found- alas, her plan did not work. The man picked her up, toting her in his arms.

"Kairi, I found you at last," he said, hugging her, "you gave me a fright."

"And you gave a reason to ask for locks on my door," Ienzo cut in loudly, crossing his arms and gaining a grimace. The man looked towards him, copying his facial features.

"You know, it was rather impertinent of you to barge into another's room," Ienzo told him, his fingers lightly tapping on his arm expectantly.

"Well, it was not kind of you to try and hide my granddaughter either," the man snapped back. Ienzo wanted to smack his own forehead.

"Of course, because I am extremely fast with a fractured leg," he said sarcastically, his eyes gesturing to the cast on his right leg. The man glared at him.

"You should give your elders more respect," he told Ienzo, his tone low and harsh, "what is your name?"

Before he could answer for himself, Kairi replied for him. "Ienzo," she said meekly, still pronouncing every syllable with a bit of difficulty. The man raised both eyebrows, his eyes turning to the size of golf balls.

"Really now?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, moving in closer to Ienzo, "I once knew an Ienzo."

"That seems rather impossible," the boy replied, "for I have never seen you in my entire life."

"It seems you have no taste for manners, do you?" the man asked, sounding exasperated.

"And how would someone as you know that? You clearly do not have any manners either. Barging into my room, accusing me without any salutation, asking me my name before offering yours- need I go on?"

The man sighed, rolling his eyes. He then thought for a minute, his eyes narrowing and looking at Ienzo's hair. The boy raised an eyebrow at this, continuing to do so as the man looked in his eyes.

"I cannot believe I did not realize it before," he managed to say, "You're that bratty Valeresso boy."

"For one, accusing me of being bratty is rather rude. Secondly, how would you-"

"Your father had silver hair and your mother had those blue eyes- both recessive traits. And your tone sounds so similar to when you were creating bombastic ideas to run this town-"

"They were not bombastic!" Ienzo retorted, causing the man to be a bit startled, "you simply did not want to agree with me."

"How was I supposed to agree with an eight year old about how to run this town? That is just ludicrous!"

"Perhaps if you let your pride deflate, it would be much easier for you. Furthermore-"

His sentence was cut off again as more footsteps sounded outside the door. Ansem, along with Even, entered the room quickly, both of their faces frantic. Once they both saw the nobleman with Kairi in his arms, they instantly became relieved.

Though, when Ansem saw the look on the other's face, he was not so calmed anymore. He seemed to be rather angry, his eyes glaring as he glanced at Ienzo every few seconds.

"Is something the matter Sir Prescott?" he asked humbly.

"Of course there is," he snarled in reply, "that boy," he gestured to Ienzo, "stole my daughter and hid her in this room!"

Ienzo groaned out of pain and aggravation, running one his hands through his hair. He looked to Even wearily, obviously not wanting to argue with someone who refused to listen to him any longer. "You're logical, correct?" he asked, Even nodding warily, "then may you tell this man how illogical it is for me to be able to steal his daughter in my condition? He refuses to listen to me."

Even bit his lip, turning to the nobleman with hesitation. He sighed before he spoke. "Sir Prescott, Ienzo has been incapacitated for three weeks now. His leg is far too fractured to be able to run out of this room and steal your daughter."

Sir Prescott glared at the blond, sighing in frustration. He knew Ansem's apprentice was right in what he said. Though, as he turned to Ansem, he was still vehement.

"How long have you been hiding him here?" he asked, "do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yes, I do," Ansem said gruffly, "I have been keeping him in this castle for about three weeks now so he may heal. One of my other apprentices found him and brought him here."

"Ah, I see then. How long are you keeping him here?"

"That is none of your business," Ienzo cut in roughly, "leave affairs that are not yours alone."

"Hold your tongue boy," Sir Prescott snapped, looking back to Ansem keenly. "You can't keep him here- don't you recall that he is the only one with access to one of the largest fortunes in the entire town?"

"I sense hints of jealousy," Ienzo said slightly tauntingly, but hushed as Ansem gave him a warning look. The king then spoke, his tone serious.

"His fortune would do nothing for the economy of Radiant Garden," he stated simply, "and, I believe, Ienzo has say over what do to with it."

"But he is only a child!"

"And yet you're the only one who acts the part besides your granddaughter," Ienzo said sardonically. Even rolled his eyes at him.

"Do you ever know when to keep yourself quiet?" he asked.

"Of course," Ienzo told him, "if you had just asked politely, then I would have done so." He looked to the two older gentlemen in the room. "Carry on."

"I do not need an insolent brat such as yourself to tell me when to continue a conversation, thank you," the nobleman retorted, "but anyhow, what do you plan to do Your Highness? Keep him here and let his fortune be wasted on himself?"

"I believe he is responsible enough to do with his fortune as he pleases," Ansem replied, "I believe our chat has extended for far too long. I will see at another time."

"Of course," Sir Prescott said harshly, "Kairi, we're leaving."

"Bye Ienzo!" she yelled cheerfully as her grandfather carried her away. The aforementioned laughed at this, Ansem and Even turning to him.

"If you are thinking I caused that-" he started to say, but Ansem silenced him.

"I know you did not Ienzo," he said, "Sir Prescott has been troublesome as of late."

"And I thought I was the only one who noticed," Even added, "I think he is going to become more troublesome more than before though."

"How so?" Ansem asked.

"He knows of Ienzo's existence. If he makes it publicly known-"

"He will be made a fool," Ienzo interrupted, "the entire realm of Radiant Garden believes me to be dead. The public opinion will override his. He would just be making himself more foolish."

"Do you _really_ believe that?" Even inquired brusquely.

"Yes, I do," he replied, his eyes gleaming, "the majority is not always right."

"A very good point," Ansem told him, "we'll see how it plays out. For now, we will leave you be Ienzo. I believe Even needs to get back to work."

"As do you Master Ansem," his apprentice dutifully replied. His Majesty nodded, looking at the two before leaving the room, the door remaining open. Even took this moment to look at Ienzo, who was reaching out for his book again.

"I have a question for you," he asked as the boy held the book in his hands. He earned attention from him quickly, the book simply staying in his lap.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What_are_you going to do with that fortune?"

Ienzo gave the question some thought, putting a hand to his chin. "I will have to decide later. For now, I would not do anything with it. It would be unwise to move it at this point."

"Understood," he replied, looking at the time, "I had best be going to the laboratory now." He turned towards the door, leaving quickly before Ienzo could say anything else. The younger raised an eyebrow at this, opening his book once more.

"And the game begins," he said rhetorically, becoming lost between pages once more.

-End Chapter Four-


	6. Canon

_Review Replies:_

**Susumi**: I had to have him lose his cool at least once or twice as Ienzo. MewmiC suggested I do that as I was writing up that particular scene. Braig, I will honestly say, is one of my favorites to write for. He does get more serious later, as shown (somewhat) in this chapter. He's going to have a good amount of character development, especially after a certain someone enters and starts changing things up.  
I had to include Kairi somewhere, since she was from Radiant Garden anyhow. She isn't going to remember it anyways (or will she... shoot, _another_ plan for my sequel!). Her scene with Ienzo, though, I found pretty adorable. One of my favorite scenes to write for that chapter. And, of course, the scene with Ienzo and Sir Prescott. I was hoping that Prescott came off as someone everyone would dislike. Thanks for the kind review!

**BlueFox of the Moon**: Braig is probably the easiest to write for actually, besides Ienzo. I find writing for Dilan the hardest. I don't know why, but I just do (it's probably because it took me forever to beat him in KH2). The Kairi and Ienzo scene I _might _use later in my sequel. Thanks for the review!

**Nobodies Have Hearts**: Ienzo's games are almost always harmful. Though, I will tell you later that one that he's going to play he will lose. That game will only have one other player, though, I won't tell you who it is. Thanks for the review!

Okay, I gotta tell all of you guys this. I went home sick on Tuesday. Guess what I spent my afternoon doing. I got a wave of inspiration, and I planned out 3/4 of the sequel to this story. I know exactly what I want to do with it, and it looks great so far.

And I'm not even done the sixth chapter... yeah, I just had to share that. I thought you would find it amusing. **  
**

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Five: Canon)

For the next few weeks, Eleaus became the hardest working apprentice in the entire castle. Not only was he continuing to help with the research in the lab, which was spiraling downward almost everyday, but as soon as he was finished that, he ran to take Ienzo around the castle.

He soon decided to skip going to the laboratory all together, going straight to the young boy at around one in the afternoon. Every day he would talk to the boy, showing him around the castle and seeing his leg improve bit by bit.

The rest of the apprentices may not have been as busy, but they were certainly stumped. Braig would barely come to the lab, not motivated enough to indulge in the research. Dilan would stay in the lab to keep Even company— the blond seemed disheartened as of late.

At the end of a long week, he finally decided to call off research early. Since Dilan was the only other person in the lab, it did not affect many. The black-haired man left quickly, saying something about an errand for Master Ansem.

Even meandered around the castle a bit, not finding anything of interest. Braig seemed to be reading in his room, too engrossed in it to even notice the blond walk past his room. As odd as the sight was, Even decided not to disturb it.

He heard footsteps not too far from where he was. Wondering who would wander the halls at this time of day, besides himself, he stayed where he was as he waited patiently.

Eleaus rounded the corner first, his voice talking in low whispers to another. Even raised an eyebrow, but saw who he was talking to as Ienzo came around the corner as well, no crutches to support him. He seemed to be limping only slightly, but he was walking.

The two made eye contact, not saying anything for the moment. Even looked away first, glancing at Eleaus.

"I did not expect to see you Eleaus," he stated, crossing his arms, "I haven't seen you all week."

"I am terribly sorry Even," the other replied, his tone genuine, "I've been with Ienzo— as you can see, he no longer needs his crutches."

"Good, that means his fracture is healing the way it's supposed to. But then I have a question for you."

"I most likely have an answer— go ahead."

"Why are you walking with him if he can do so himself?"

Eleaus paused for a moment, looking over to the silver-haired boy, who was leaning against the wall. He was giving the tall brute a curious stare as well, the same question on his mind. Eleaus now knew he needed to think of an answer that couldn't be rebutted by the boy— he didn't want to start an argument after all.

"I cannot let him wander around by himself," he started saying, "if he finds the laboratory, then everything will be spoiled. And Ansem advised against it."

"And knowing the little brat, he would go find it and see what was inside before he could get scolded," Even finished, glaring at the younger, who was seemingly staring into space. "Well, don't let me spoil your _fun_."

Even started to walk away, done with the conversation. Though, he was stopped when he was called back by Ienzo. He glanced at the boy, crossing his arms.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Where are you going?" the boy questioned, raising an eyebrow, "it's not like you to wander the halls for no reason."

"And how would you know that? Does being a prodigy let you see what everyone is doing at any given moment?"

Ienzo glared at him, growling a bit under his breath. He then cooled, feeling Eleaus's hand on his shoulder. He continued to speak after it left, his tone becoming a bit sly as a smirk engraved itself onto his features.

"It's not like you," he said, "every time that I have seen you, you have been doing something. Working in the laboratory, finishing up a report, going to see Ansem to talk about pressing matters…" As he listed these things, he was counting them off on his fingers. He stopped only to glance back at Even. "Need I go on?"

"No, you do not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be off—"

"To where?" Eleaus asked curiously, "surely you can't be heading back to the lab."

"I am not going to the lab, no. I will be going to see Ansem. Actually, you had best come as well. This is rather important now that I think about it."

"I will join you then after I drop Ienzo off at the library," Eleaus told him, "he's been asking for almost two weeks to go there."

"Then bring him there quickly and make your way to Ansem's office. I will meet you there."

Before another word could be said, Even turned around and started walking in another direction. Ienzo raised an eyebrow again, looking to Eleaus.

"I'm guessing you won't let me join you at what I'm sure will be an_exciting_ meeting," he said, his gaze soft. The other chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I suppose I will bring you to the library— I've already brought half of it to you anyhow."

Now it was Ienzo's turn to snicker. He nodded in affirmation.

"I suppose you have. Well, let us be on our way. I can only assume that Even is not the patient type."

"You do not know how right you are."

Eleaus started making his way down the hallway, waiting patiently for the other to follow. After he heard Ienzo's soft footsteps, he continued walking, not paying attention to much else.

Ienzo, however, made a couple different mental notes as they were walking. Eleaus's steps were heavy, but syncopated, sounding like the base notes of a piano. These were compared to his own footsteps, which were not staying syncopated at all and were a bit softer, like the higher melody notes. He found it rather odd that they fit together.

"What are you thinking about?" the red-haired man asked curiously, snapping the younger out of his thoughts. His answer was simple, though, it left the other rather confused.

"A piano."

-

The library: one of the most treasured rooms in the entire castle. Bookshelves went up to the ceiling, large, gothic-style windows bringing in light from outside. The room was gargantuan in size, almost a labyrinth in itself.

It was like a sanctuary that Ienzo had seen only in his dreams, or something that he had read about in literature— the ones that were only in those prestige homes or owned by the town. The boy's eyes were radiating with wonder, an open smile on his face.

"I thought you would like it."

He whipped around, seeing a rather smug Eleaus standing behind him. His smile remained, a soft laugh or two emitting from his lips.

"You thought right. I never would have guessed that a place like this would be in this castle."

"Where did you think I got you all those books, the old bookstore in the Bailey?"

Ienzo chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I cannot imagine so."

He did not say another word, glancing around once more. His eyes caught sight of a more open area, a pathway of bookshelves leading to it. He started making his way over to it, Eleaus having to follow him quickly.

The area was small, a window lighting the comfortable-looking chairs in the corners. Though, one corner was not occupied by a chair but a rather nice looking piano. Ienzo raised an eyebrow, however, his smile stayed.

"There's the piano you were thinking about," Eleaus said jokingly, "though, it is rather dusty. No one has played in a while, unless you count Braig's 'performance' of Chopsticks."

Ienzo did not answer, keeping his stare on the black object. The other knew he would not say anything else, so he took it upon himself to leave.

"I will be around after this meeting is through," he told the boy as he walked away, "do try not to wander off."

Again, he received no answer. He laughed lightly to himself, the sounds of his footsteps disappearing into the hallway. The door of the library shut behind him, leaving Ienzo alone inside the maze of books.

-

A rather tired looking Ansem sat at his desk, scratching away at a report sitting on top of everything else. It had been a slow week for him. After a couple weeks of failed attempts to get the public's attention, Sir Prescott dropped his case against the Valeresso boy stuck in Ansem's castle. He did not come back to visit the castle, though, young Kairi did with her grandmother.

These thoughts circled in his head as his pen stopped scratching on the paper below. The two ladies were most likely here today too— they stopped by as they pleased, everyone in the castle welcoming their presence. They had this warmness to them that Ansem could not quite recognize.

Although, he recognized the sound of the door opening rather quickly. The king was not surprised to see Even come in, leaving the door open a crack. The apprentice waltzed over to Ansem, his eyes livelier than usual.

"Master Ansem, I apologize for interrupting your work, but, may I speak with you?" he asked hurriedly. The king smiled, shaking his head.

"It is a good thing I was not doing anything of importance," he said, "Sit Even. What is troubling you?"

"The research," he started to say, seating himself in one of the chairs in front of Ansem's desk. "I feel as if we are getting nowhere with it. The laboratory has been desolate for days, and I have no motivation whatsoever to continue with it. I do hope you're not angry with me for that."

"Not at all— I understand completely. What we need is something new to motivate you."

Ansem thought for a minute, gazing at the cracked door. He swore he heard a piano playing far off. He must have been hallucinating. He focused on the conversation at hand once more, noticing Even looking curiously at him.

"Tell me, how is Ienzo these days? Can he walk yet?"

"Yes; as a matter of fact, I saw him with Eleaus a moment ago. He should be joining me almost any instant."

"Ah, I see then."

Even's eyes grew more curious, narrowing a bit. "Why?" he questioned cautiously.

His question remained unanswered, as a knock sounded from the door. Ansem looked expectantly at it.

"Come in Eleaus," he said simply, "we've been expecting you."

There was no answer other than the sound of footsteps coming into the room. Eleaus shut the door behind him, sitting in the chair next to Even in front of Ansem's desk.

"My apologies for not being here sooner," the red-haired man said politely, "Ienzo liked the library."

"No surprise there," Ansem joked lightly, his face becoming more serious as he met Even's stare once more. "Eleaus, I have a question for you."

"Anything Master Ansem."

"What do you think of the thought of another apprentice?"

The room froze as Eleaus went into thought, Even gaping at this. He was shaking his head back and forth, not liking this idea.

Before he could say anything, however, a sound resonated from far away. Eleaus paused in his thoughts so he could hear it better; a piano's notes. He shook his head, smiling and laughing lightly under his breath.

Ansem seemed to share this amusement, though, his smile was a bit more distant. He played with the faint melody in the air, humming it a bit.

"Ah, Mozart's Turkish Rondo," he said dreamily, "A lovely piece— I always was fond of it. It undoubtedly sounds better than Braig playing Chopsticks."

"It certainly does," Eleaus agreed, smiling. "It does not sound like Ienzo will be reading anytime soon."

"No, it does not. Speaking of which, what is your reply to my original question?"

The room became quiet again except for the sound of the piano playing in the distance. Even scoffed at the sound, crossing his arms as he awaited the other apprentice's answer. It took only another minute before Eleaus's deep voice spoke again.

"I think it would serve well," he responded, choosing his words carefully as he spoke. "It would bring new inspiration back to the research, and we would be able to go farther with it. Though, I'm not in charge of the research; Even is."

"Good of you to remember, Eleaus," the aforementioned stated, letting his gaze linger over to the king once more. "I do agree with my colleague on one of the things he mentioned: the research _would_ have new inspiration. But, I'm afraid, that the laboratory would not be able to handle another. Five is an uneven number, and the lab already gets cramped enough as it is."

He honestly thought he had won the argument there. He could only sigh as His Majesty spoke again.

"I understand, Even," Ansem told him, "Though, I do not gather it to be a terrifically big problem. You are used to odd numbers, so I do not see how much of a difference it would make."

"It does when the apprentice in question is inexperienced. When there was an odd number here before with Braig, Dilan and I, we were all aware of what we were doing. Eleaus joined in on that, adding to what could be done. But with Ienzo's case, he is not used to the civilized practice of laboratory work. It would be putting him in a rather odd position."

"I doubt he'd mind," Eleaus put in, "Though, I have a better idea than arguing amongst ourselves. Why don't we ask Ienzo himself if he would care to be an apprentice?"

"Of course," Even replied sarcastically, "That would go well. He'll run out of the castle faster than you can say maximum velocity."

"It is worth a try," Ansem said, "and it is, after all, his decision to make. We might as well put that good mind to use."

The two apprentices complied with this, silently nodding their heads. The stillness remained in the room, the piano's melody gone. Ansem sighed.

"Let us find him now," he told the two. They nodded once more, all three men exiting Ansem's quarters and following the hallways from where the music came from.

-

After a few days of almost continued reading, Braig had finally finished his book. Every once in a while, he would get in one of his moods, starting to read again. The others could tell what he was about to get from the library every time too, for he seemed to read the same book over and over again.

'The Legend of the Key.' He found it an interesting read, though, Even found it to be pure fiction. _"People wielding giant keys to save the world from darkness? That's utterly bombastic!"_ His words still rang in Braig's head like a gong.

With the book under his arms, he started making his way towards the library. He noticed, though, that as he got closer, there was music coming from behind the door. That couldn't be someone actually_playing_that old instrument. He laughed at the thought, remembering the last time someone played that instrument.

The music stopped as he got closer to the library, ending almost majestically. Braig gave it no thought as he saw the library door in sight. He put the book in his other hand, reaching forward to open the door.

He had to stop the door from crashing into his face, for it seemingly opened by itself. After a couple moments of astonishment passed over him, he realized that this wasn't the case. Ienzo was now standing before him, giving him an incredulous stare. Braig mimicked it, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked the boy, his tone somewhat mocking. "I thought someone had to escort you everywhere you went, Your Highness."

Ienzo rolled his eyes, sighing. "Eleaus went to talk with Even and Master Ansem," he explained, ignoring Braig's mockery. "I am supposed to wait here until he gets back."

"Then why aren't you waiting?"

A smirk came across the young man's face. "I wanted to see the lab. But, since you're here, I suppose that will have to wait."

"Not entirely— I'll take you the lab."

Surprise wrote itself all over Ienzo's features. "Why would you do that? I'm pretty sure you are not allowed to let me do so."

"Yeah, I know, and I'll hear it from Even later. But you're going to see it sooner or later anyways."

"Really now?" He seemed skeptical now, his arms crossed. He leaned back, supporting himself on his good leg.

"You mean no one ever told you? Kid, you're going to be an apprentice here, just like us."

These words echoed in Ienzo's mind for what seemed like decades. His eyes widened significantly, full of shock. He shook his head back at forth.

"No, I cannot be an apprentice," he stuttered, his voice faltering for the first time in Braig's memory. His good leg started to shake under all the pressure he was putting on it. He realized this, standing fully and staring at Braig with those same, astonished eyes. "I had best get some rest and mull this over. Good day."

Before the apprentice could mutter a word to the boy, he was off. Though, Braig carefully noted, he wasn't going in the direction of his room. He guessed that he forgot where it was.

"Eh, he'll find it sooner or later," he muttered indifferently. He went into the library, closing the door behind him.

Not two minutes after he did so, however, it opened again to reveal Even, Eleaus and Master Ansem. The second looked around curiously, spotting Braig and smiling.

"Reading the same book again?" he asked, eyeing the book the other toted in his arms. He nodded sheepishly in reply.

"Just finished actually, so I came to return it. Though, I'm wondering what you're doing here."

"I came back for Ienzo— we have to ask him something."

"Oh." Braig looked away from Eleaus, seeing Even's somewhat analytical gaze. Ansem had glanced around the room, shaking his head.

"He's not in here Eleaus," he said, "You did say he would be in here, yes?"

"Yes, I did. I also told him not to wander off. He must have not listened."

"Typical," Even muttered, looking over to Braig. "You didn't chance upon seeing him, did you?"

Braig nodded reluctantly. "I was talking with him actually— wanted to go to the laboratory."

Even's eyes widened at this. "You stopped him then, right?"

"Sort of—I scared him off. I don't think he wants to be an apprentice, though."

The blonde's eyes stayed widened, but Ansem spoke before he could. "You told him?"

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to tell him."

"It does not matter, for that is what we wanted to speak to him about. Where did he go then?" the king asked.

Braig grew an unsure face, walking over to the door of the library. The others followed suit, seeing him stare down the hallways that led to the sanctum of books. He pointed down one of them, one that went around the corner to his left.

"That way," he said, "he probably forgot where his room was. He'll find it eventually."

"Or he'll find the lab!" Even exclaimed, walking forward a bit and stopping in front of Braig, staring down at him. "That's where the lab is! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It matters not Even," Ansem interrupted, walking forward himself. "Let us go find him—maybe if we're lucky, he'll have found the lab."

"But you wanted him to stay away from the lab!" Even retorted.

"Before, yes— but now it might be the only thing that we can persuade him with."

Ansem did not say another word, striding off in the direction of the lab. Even was quick to follow, sighing as he did so. Eleaus gave Braig a misplaced glance before both of them calmly walked to the lab.

When they arrived at the scene, the door was widely ajar, Ansem and Even both inside. Both of them were standing near a corner of the vast room, watching the only other soul in the room. Even's eyes were locked onto Ienzo's moving form with malevolence, not letting him wander out of his sight.

Ienzo was either oblivious to the others in the room, or he was ignoring them as he picked up a thick folder. Even recognized it as the container for his reports, taking a few steps forward to try and stop him from reading it. However, Ansem's hand stopped him, keeping him firmly in place.

"But Master Ansem, he's—"he started to say, though, he was cut off by Ansem's hushed whisper.

"Let him see what he is getting himself into," the king told him, focusing again on Ienzo. He was now reading the report, his gaze narrowing. Eleaus could have sworn he heard him mutter something under his breath as she shook his head back and forth, somewhat astonished.

Then, for some reason or another, Ienzo paused in his reading, feeling his chest with the one hand that wasn't holding the folder. He looked to Ansem, his eyes questioning.

"You're doing research on the human heart," he concluded, Ansem nodding at this, "why?"

"You mean you've never been curious on how it works?" the king asked, his tone a bit jovial. "For many years now, I have always pondered about the workings of the heart. It is only now that I have a chance to do this research."

Ienzo still looked puzzled at this. "But why? How would this benefit anyone?"

Ansem seemed to have his answer prepared, for he stated it in an almost straightforward tone. "If we could find out why the heart acts the way it does, causing people to despair and be in agony, maybe then we could find a way to take them out of it."

The younger nodded with this; though, he did not look satisfied with this answer. He carefully shut the folder, setting it neatly on the table behind him. He paced a bit, coming toward Ansem and his apprentices with a glint in his eyes. He carefully pondered his next words, his hand to his chin as he thought.

"Your research is… astounding, if I do say so myself," he said, making direct eye contact with Ansem. "I have never seen the likes of it before."

"No, not many have," the king replied, "we are trying to make a breakthrough with this research, trying to find out the true essence of the heart."

"I see…" Ienzo trailed off, staring at the wall now. He paused another moment, smirking at a new thought. "You have successfully aroused my curiosity, I will say that much. I suppose this was your plan all along."

"Indeed it was," Ansem said, not able to hold back a satisfied smile, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever catch on."

Braig's eyes widened at these words, grins writing themselves onto his and Eleaus's faces. The latter laughed lightly at this, seeing a small smile come from Ienzo himself.

"I guess there really _is_a reason for your name having the word 'wise' behind it," he said, "I underestimated you a tad more than I should have."

"Yes you did. Do you have anything more to say to me?"

"Only one thing: I may not agree with the premise of your reason for this research, but, alas, my own curiosity about it won't let me stray away. I would be honored to be your apprentice Your Majesty."

Even could not believe what he had just heard, standing dumbfounded as Braig and Eleaus walked past him and over to the young boy. Ansem smiled softly, completely satisfied.

"Welcome aboard kid," Braig said to him jokingly, grabbing him into a one-armed hug as he tussled Ienzo's hair, "it's nice to have you."

Ienzo pushed him off, Braig laughing as soon as the younger was free from his grip. Eleaus could not help but notice the look on the boy's face as he did so. He was beaming, genuine happiness all over his features, pearly whites showing themselves off in a dazzling smile.

"This will be very interesting," Ansem said, coming over to the group, peering over the red-head's shoulder. "What do you think is going through Even's mind right now?"

Eleaus snickered at this, looking over at the blond, who walked past Ienzo and Braig to his report, seemingly trying to ignore everything around him. "Bewilderment, at best— I wonder how well the two will work together."

"Better than you think—both of them are cursedly analytical. I think they will get along fine after differences are settled."

The apprentice nodded, watching as Braig was trying to talk to Even, not succeeding very well. Ienzo shook his head at this, possibly wondering what he got himself into.

He honestly wished he knew.

-

The day gradually grew into night, making all the lights from the homes of Radiant Garden resemble candles from the windows of the high castle. A celebration was occurring; those attending were cheerful, smiles contagious. Braig's laughter was in the air as Ansem retold the story of Even, who was just as stubborn as Ienzo. The younger could not believe what he had heard, laughing at the sound of these words.

Alas, one was missing from this joyous celebration. Even noticed in the middle of all the fun that Dilan was absent. Ansem told him that he was running an errand for him in town, and should be back any moment. The blond shrugged at this, continuing to watch the celebration. Though, as the king watched him, he kept glancing at the door every ten or so minutes.

It did not help any, for Dilan was in the downtown section of Radiant Garden, a few items in hand. Test tubes, beakers, nitric acid; all things for the lab and then some. He carried them carefully, walking slowly to the castle.

He stopped suddenly, his feet refusing to move. His ears perked, cautiously glancing around. He swore he just heard—

There it was again— the sound of a voice. It was obviously male, a rather low one. The voice also sounded rather weak. Dilan could not tell what it was saying, but could tell where it came from. He hastily walked towards it, hearing it come from an alley.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard it again—it sounded like a moan. Whoever the person was, they were in agony. He walked faster, nearing the alley where the voice was coming from.

He found a rather odd sight. His eyes could not help but stare at the person lying on the ground, their clothes disheveled and filthy. The wearer was breathing slowly, but they trembled every time they did so. Their hair was matted, looking rather disgusting and unsightly. Though, Dilan could not help but see, it was almost the same, exact shade of Ienzo's.

The man saw him, bright, orange eyes penetrating Dilan as if they were daggers. They did not stay open long, however, as he kept shutting them as he moaned in anguish.

"Stranger," the man said weakly, "have you come to help me?"

Dilan, not sure how else to respond, nodded. "Yes, I am here to help you," he replied, concern evident in his tone.

"Thank you," the man's voice was strained as he said this, yet he continued to speak. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dilan," the apprentice told him, enunciating every word slowly and clearly. The man nodded to this.

"Ah, I see." He grew a puzzled face, his eyes full of confusion. "Then, who am I?"

-End Chapter Five-


	7. ForgetMeNot

_Review Replies:_

**Nobodies Have Hearts**- Thank you very much. You don't know how much I like hearing that. I update fast? That's one I've never heard before. But, then again, this is the first time I've updated on a regular schedule. All right, I won't tell you the answer. I'll reveal it when the time comes. Thanks for the kind review!

**katana777**- That's a good thing-- I was hoping I got Ansem down right. I've always pictured him very ethereal, but with a bit of a stern side to him. That will show more later, naturally. And I'm glad you like the plot.

As a note for this chapter, I have a bit of a contest for you. The first person to review to me with the author of the book that Ienzo is reading later on in the chapter gets a one-shot of their choice from me. It can be about anything, and almost anyone. Don't put your request in the review, but PM it to me so I can get to work on it.

Another note: I find it ironic that this chapter, which is the shortest I've written, comes after the longest one I've written. **  
**

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Six: Forget-Me-Not)

A couple of hours had passed as the festivity ended, leaving the dining room in disarray. Plates were left on the table, some with food still on them. Napkins were strewn on the floor, settling with the crumbs. The lights were dim, but remained on.

Even sat at the table, still waiting for Dilan to show. He had not yet arrived at the castle, even after Ansem and most of the apprentice went to bed. The last remaining apprentice decided that he should wait for him to come.

The door creaked open on the other side of the room. The blond glanced over to it hastily, hoping to see Dilan. Alas, he sighed as Eleaus stepped through the door, his eyes soft from exhaustion.

"You should be asleep," he told Even as he walked over to him, "It's late, and the rest are already in bed."

"You're not, however," Even pointed out, earning a stubborn look from Eleaus; he was not going to fall for his trick of changing the subject. "I'm awaiting Dilan's return—he has not come back yet."

"I noticed. Did he say what kind of errand it was?"

"Only that it was for Ansem, nothing else. Dilan is not exactly known for giving such detail."

"Very true, very true."

A couple moments of silence followed Eleaus's words as he paced around the room. Even did the same, walking in another direction. The two dwelled on each other's words, occasionally letting their gaze wander to the door.

It was not too much later when they heard the crashing sounds of the front doors opening. The two apprentices looked to each other, their thoughts the same. Their footsteps were fast as they rant to the main foyer, leaving the dining hall abandoned.

The main foyer was dark, lit only by the moonlight shining through the windows. The doors were wide open, revealing two figures. Dilan was one of them, looking utterly exhausted as the other had draped himself over him. Even's eyes widened at this, as did Eleaus's.

"Get Master Ansem," Dilan told them huskily, looking mainly to Even. He accepted the request immediately, scurrying off in another direction. His footsteps clanged on the tiles as he ran down the vacant corridors, unaware of why he was going to Ansem in the first place.

Eleaus, meanwhile, had walked over to Dilan, taking the man away from him and standing him up straight. This gave him a chance to study him: he was about equal in height, though, he did not look as muscular. His hair was nothing short of a disaster, looking rather disgusting as it stuck to his face. His eyes were barely open, so he could not see what color they were.

The man swayed, not staying straight for very long. Eleaus fortunately caught him before he hit the floor, deciding to ease him over to a bench. The man did not protest, slumping onto the bench unceremoniously.

"I'm guessing this is why you're back so late," Eleaus surmised, turning to the black haired apprentice. He received a curt nod.

"It took me longer than I thought it would to find the things for the lab," he said, "and then I found him in an alley."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No…" Dilan trailed off, giving the man on the bench a questioning look. "He could not tell me."

Eleaus sighed. "This sounds just like what Ienzo did."

"There's a difference" Dilan countered quickly, "Ienzo knew his name and kept it hidden. But this man, he does not remember."

This statement left the red-haired apprentice dumbfounded. "Come again?"

"He can't keep his name hidden… because he does not know who he is."

-

The door to Ansem's room swung open violently, awaking the king almost at once. As the lights were turned on in his room, he was rather shocked to see Even standing in the doorway, looking extremely flustered.

"Even?" he asked, his brain not up to par yet, "What are you doing here?"

"Dilan's back," he replied hastily, "You need to come to the foyer; it's urgent."

Ansem raised both eyebrows at this, though, he did not move from his lavish bed. "What is the matter?"

"Dilan brought back another stranger, that's all I know."

These words startled Ansem. "I understand. I'll come with you."

The king got out of bed, going over to get one of his robes. After he put it on, he hastily followed Even out of his room. Both of them ran down the corridors as if their lives depended on it.

"You don't know anything else about this stranger, do you Even?" Ansem questioned. The blond shook his head in reply.

"All I know is that he's alive and awake. I do hope you don't intend to keep him in here."

"Why is that?"

"You can't keep every street rat that happens to come to your castle. One is enough."

Ansem could not think of a retort for this, deciding to keep his mouth closed as they continued to run. They had passed Ienzo's door long ago, Braig's before that. He hoped that they were not awake.

At last, the two reached the foyer once again, Dilan leaning against one of the walls in a tired fashion as Eleaus was examining the stranger. The man was giving everyone in the room odd looks, his eyes starting to open more. Even gestured to him, showing him to Ansem.

"That's the stranger Dilan dragged in," he said breathlessly, obviously not used to running down the halls like he had just done. Ansem nodded to him, walking over to the stranger slowly. Both of them took each other in, the other man's eyes widening at the sight of the king.

"Do you have a name?" Ansem inquired of him slowly, giving him a slightly expectant look. The man thought for a minute, his eyes glancing elsewhere dreamily. He shrugged.

"I do," he answered, "Though, I do not remember what it is."

The ruler did not like these words. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sir, are you intoxicated?"

"He's not," Dilan put in quickly, "There's not a trace of alcohol on him. I would have known."

"I see…" Ansem trailed off, looking to the stranger once more. "Do you know where you are?"

"A very nice castle," the man responded, taking a look around. "I don't think I've seen one like it before."

Ansem nodded to this, continuing to ask him questions. "Are you hurt in any way? Can you stand?"

The man replied with a nod on his own, shifting himself so he could put his feet on the floor. Almost as soon as he stood, however, he swayed once more to his side. Eleaus was quick to catch him again, moving the man back onto the bench.

"It seems not, "the king concluded. "We should move him to a room."

"Which one?" Even asked somewhat sardonically, the tone of his voice rising a bit, "You really didn't build this castle for people to stay at. The only guestroom is taken, unless you want Ienzo to move."

"That might be our only choice," Ansem told him, turning to Eleaus. "Go wake him, and tell him what's going on. We'll have to find another place for him to sleep."

The red-haired apprentice nodded, turning on his heel quickly. He walked down the halls, hearing Even's raised voice as he did. "First a bratty child, now a man with amnesia—what's next, the town drunk?!"

Eleaus shook his head to this, arriving at Ienzo's room moments later. He found it odd, though, that the door was open a bit more than needed. He raised an eyebrow, choosing not to look in the boy's room. He glanced down the hall, shaking his head with a light laugh at his find. Ienzo was peeking at him from around the corner, his eyes glistening from the light of the moon.

"I almost figured you would be awake," he said, earning a smirk from the other as he came around the corner.

"It was kind of hard not to be with that racket," Ienzo pointed out, gesturing down the hall where it led to the foyer. "I heard the doors open a while ago. What's going on?"

"We have a new arrival at the castle," Eleaus explained, "Dilan found a stranger in the alley and brought him with him, Lord knows why."

"Interesting; what is this stranger like?" Ienzo crossed his arms, his gaze curious.

"We cannot tell, for he does not know his name. He's rather weak at the moment as well."

"He cannot remember his name?" Ienzo repeated, testing the words on his tongue. "Are you sure he is not just saying that out of fear or deception?"

"Positive. May I ask you a question now?"

"I suppose…" The boy grew a bit skeptical at this point, keeping his arms firmly crossed.

"We need to move you so we can house this guest for a bit. Do you mind?"

"That depends," Ienzo responded, his tone slightly sharp, "where are you going to put me?"

"I do not know that, I'm afraid. We don't have many places to sleep in the castle."

Ienzo thought for a moment, his eyes wandering a bit. "I could stay in the library. I do recall that there is a couch there."

"That wouldn't be very comfortable. I could find you something bet—"

"I have grown accustomed to being uncomfortable; you needn't worry," Ienzo cut him off, then shaking his head before Eleaus could respond again. "I know my way around the castle now. I will be fine."

Eleaus sighed, knowing that the time he was wasting arguing could be better spent. He nodded, even though he did not like the option that the boy had given him.

"Fine," he said, "I will retrieve you in the morning. We will have work to do."

He received no other response besides a curt nod; before he knew it, Ienzo was gone. Eleaus sighed, turning around again and slowly walking down the halls. He could hear Dilan talking now, trying to reassure Even that this was no ordinary stranger. He did not hear Ansem's voice, however. The king remained silent.

He arrived back in the foyer, the room becoming still as he entered. The king looked to him eagerly.

"Ienzo is fine with it," Eleaus told them. "We can move him," he motioned to the man, who seemed to be transfixed with a spot on the ceiling, "into the guestroom."

""Good," Ansem replied, looking over to the man and walking over to him. "Sir, you're going to come with us. We're going to give you a place to spend the night."

"That's awfully kind of you," the man responded, Eleaus and Dilan both helping him to stand. "I do hope I'm not causing you any trouble."

"It is fine," the king assured him, looking at both Dilan and Eleaus. "Take him to Ienzo's previous quarters. We'll have to figure this out at a better hour."

"Yes sir," Dilan answered back, Eleaus nodding his head. Both of the apprentices moved to either side of the man, helping him walk down the halls. In the foyer, Even offered one last sigh before disappearing back to his room. Ansem, having nothing more to say, went back to his own quarters to return to a peaceful slumber. Though, he would have to admit, that would be rather difficult with the thoughts of this stranger in mind.

The man remained silent as the two apprentices walked with him down the hall. In fact, he did not even offer a word of gratitude as he was put on the bed. His orange eyes wandered away from the two other men, choosing to look out the window instead. Dilan shrugged to this, motioning for Eleaus to follow him out of the room. He did so, shutting the door silently behind him.

"He's very… odd," Eleaus told the other as they walked down the hallways to return to their own quarters. "I don't think I've met another person like him."

"Agreed," Dilan replied shortly, "I've never met someone with amnesia before."

"I never thought that someone could forget their name. I thought it would be human nature to remember it."

"Not always, but then again, it's a rather hard thing to forget."

A moment of silence passed between them as they reached the quarters of the apprentices. Dilan reached his door first, sighing before he reached out to grab the doorknob.

"At least one good thing came out of this," he muttered somewhat sarcastically. Eleaus raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Braig will get an interesting story tomorrow." The smirk on Dilan's face was brief, but Eleaus did not miss it. The black-haired apprentice disappeared inside the realms of his rooms, the door shutting behind him.

-

Not many of the apprentices got that much sleep that night. Most of them were worried about the stranger, who actually did sleep that night. Ienzo was the only one that didn't have his thoughts on the stranger, choosing to instead indulge himself in a good book for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Braig couldn't help but wonder why all the others were giving him bleary-eyed stares.

"What did I miss last night?" he asked, taking his usual seat at the table. He sat across from Even, Dilan next to him. Eleaus sat on Even's left, exhaustion written on his face. Ienzo sat next to him, his face hidden in _Future of an Illusion_.

Upon receiving no answer from any of the others, Braig sighed loudly and asked again. "What happened after the party?"

"Dilan came back with a stranger from the alleys," Even told him in a monotonous tone, not even looking up from the table. Braig's eyes widened at this.

"Why didn't you say so?!" he yelled excitedly, "So that's why none of you got any sleep."

"No," Eleaus said tiredly, "We merely gave the stranger a bed and let him rest. I cannot account for what the others did besides Dilan, but both of us went straight to bed."

"Master Ansem and I monitored him while he was asleep," Even put in, "He seems relatively normal except for the amnesia factor."

"Of all the people to find Dilan, you just had to find one with amnesia," Braig commented, "How could you tell that he had it anyways?"

"He couldn't remember his name, nor was he aware of his surroundings in the least."

"Poor guy. Does that mean our plans for today have changed?"

"You wish," Dilan said, "Ansem will most likely try to take care of this stranger by himself. He should not be as needy as Ienzo was."

"Are you implying that I was completely helpless?" Ienzo asked, not daring to look up from his book. "And are you suggesting that amnesiacs aren't troublesome?"

"Neither," Eleaus told him, turning back to the others for more conversation. "Are we going back into the lab today?"

"I suppose so," Even answered unenthusiastically, sighing at the end of his sentence. "Ienzo needs to be shown all the procedures, how to document research, the scientific method; we have a lot to teach him."

"Sounds enchanting," Ienzo remarked sarcastically, flipping a page in his book, "I cannot _wait_to learn from you Even."

Before Even could think of a comeback, the king entered the room, a look of worry and exhaustion etched on his features. He looked to the blond apprentice, making eye contact with only him.

"I cannot find our new guest," he told him, concern evident in his tone, "The bed sheets are undone, and no one else has seen him. Have any of you?"

"Not since last night," Even replied, surprised by this information. He looked to the other apprentices for answers.

"I am the same," Dilan told the king, Eleaus nodding in agreement. Ansem looked to Braig next, who couldn't help but laugh.

"I haven't even seen him yet!" he exclaimed, "This is the first I've heard about him."

"True, I forgot about that," Ansem said, "My apologies Braig. Ienzo, have you seen our guest anywhere?"

"Unless he managed to transport himself into the pages of this book, I have not," Ienzo replied cynically, still fixated on the text. "I am the same as Braig: I have not seen this new guest yet."

"We need to find him," Ansem said to all of them, "We do not want him getting more hurt than he already is."

The apprentices nodded, most of them standing up from the table. Eleaus had to take away the book Ienzo was reading just to get his attention. The new apprentice gave him a rather scorned look, going over to one of the entrances to another corridor. The red-head stopped him before he could get too far.

"Do you even know what you are looking for?" he questioned, making Ienzo stop in his tracks. The silver-haired boy turned around, nodding his head with a weak grin on his face.

"It can't be too difficult to find someone with amnesia," he answered, snickering a bit. "They'll be easy to find."

Without another word, he turned around and disappeared into the hallway. Eleaus shook his head, laughing lightly at the other's confidence. He went down a hallway himself, hoping the stranger did not get too far.

-

The man could not help but feel at peace in the gardens. The aroma coming from the flowers was soothing, making him feel somewhat nostalgic, even if he didn't know why. He lied on the soft grass, staring up at the crystal blue sky.

Vibrations on the ground made him sit up, almost fearing what could be coming. The tremors were light and syncopated, nothing new to him. He calmed, looking around for the source.

His face was blank upon seeing the same man that had come to rescue him the day before. Though, he carefully noted, that someone accompanied him. The person had long black hair that was tied back, his eyes alive with curiosity. The man met this person's gaze, the latter a bit surprised.

"I think we found him Dilan," he said, smiling. The aforementioned looked to the man now, nodding in agreement.

"Odd place to be if you ask me," Dilan commented flatly, the two of them walking over to the strange man. He offered a hand to him, pulling him up to a standing position. The man was still giving the other a rather wary look.

"Who is that?" he asked, Dilan letting go of his hand.

"Braig's the name," the other apprentice answered casually, "I didn't get to see you last night—I was actually sleeping."

"That explains a lot," the man said, removing his gaze from Braig, "Why are you two here though?"

"We came looking for you," Dilan explained, "Ansem was sure you ran off."

"I did not mean to worry him," he said, "I wanted to see what the outside of this castle was like."

"We understand," Braig told him, "Just don't do it again without telling one of us. You kind of worried us there."

"'Us'?"

"Master Ansem, Dilan, Even, Eleaus Ienzo, and me—that's what I meant."

The man nodded, remembering he heard most of those names the previous night. The one he didn't hear, or rather didn't remember well enough, caused him to be curious.

"I don't believe I've met Ienzo."

"He's new, you'll get to see him later. As for now, let's get you back inside so Ansem knows you're all right."

The man could only nod as Braig turned around before seeing the gesture, already starting to walk towards the castle. Dilan motioned for him to follow, walking by his side and not saying anything. The man was lost in his own thoughts anyhow, so the silence did not bother him.

The last day and a half had been rather different for him. One moment he was wasting away in an alley, the next resting in a warm bed inside the king's castle. He was now surrounded by people he had never met, all wanting to take care of him. He did not remember these types of feelings before; everything felt strange to him.

He wished he remembered why.

-End Chapter Six-


	8. Interlude One: Inaugaration

_Review Replies:_

**Silver Tears 11**- Yep, you're right! It's Sigmund Freud. I couldn't help but include him since we were talking about him a bit in Bible class (Christian school). PM me your one-shot request, and I'll get it done as soon as I can! Thanks for the review!

**BlueFox of the Moon**- It's all right, I know _exactly_ what that's like. I've had a busy week too. I tried to make it as natural as I could when I brought in everyone. Though, Xehanort will be interesting to write for. I'm not used to him that much. I might need to do some studying. Thanks for the review!

**Nobodies Have Hearts**- Well, I had to include a somewhat uneventful chapter somewhere, right? Though, I thought the entrance of Xehanort made it better. And, of course, Ienzo becoming the fifth apprentice. I try to update on a schedule-- so far it's working. Thanks for the review!

About this chapter: It's not a chapter. It's an interlude. It's non-canon, so it doesn't really have an effect on the storyline at all. I just added it for a bit of humor, and because I didn't have time to write a seventh chapter. I got a Trojan on my computer on Sunday, and it took until Tuesday to find it. So, I hope you understand. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
Interlude One: Inaugaration

The day was young; the flowers were barely blooming, the sun not quite in the middle of the sky, and the castle was quiet. Dilan loved this time of day in particular, for it was during this time he would be able to make his lunch in peace.

He was well acclaimed among the apprentices to be the chef—Braig found it better having others cook for him, and Even preferred dealing with chemicals. Eleaus had mild knowledge of the kitchen, but knew well enough that Dilan preferred to be in this room alone.

The aforementioned stepped into the kitchen, the room completely still except for the hum of the refrigerator. The white tile on the floor was spotless, the countertops shining at the apprentice as he walked past them. He strolled over to the refrigerator, opening the door and grabbing various deli meats and cheeses along with lettuce and condiments.

After setting it all out on the nearest counter, and finding the perfect bread, Dilan was prepared to make his lunch. He did not have to work too long, for in mere minutes, a sandwich containing pastrami, provolone cheese, hot ham, lettuce and mayonnaise was sitting on the plate completely done.

As he was cleaning up, he heard the door to the kitchen open. Figuring it was one of the servants who were about to make one of the other apprentices lunch, he continued with what he was doing. The supposed servant went into the refrigerator, rummaging around a bit and occasionally moving things around.

Finally, at long last, the door closed to the fridge. Dilan had finished cleaning up by now, deciding to leave his things out in case the other wanted to use it to make whoever's lunch. He picked up his plate, deciding to eat in the kitchen for a change.

"Who are you making lunch for now?" Dilan asked, only mild curiosity in his tone, "Please warn me if it's Braig's so I may leave ahead of time."

"I don't make lunches for others," the other answered, surprising the apprentice. It did not sound like any of the servants. Dilan turned around before he reached one of the tables in the kitchen, his eyes only widening slightly. Ienzo was staring back at him, his arms full of some deli meats and cheese along with lettuce and other vegetables.

"I certainly did not expect to see you here, Ienzo," Dilan told him, his surprise wearing off. He now chose to give the new apprentice a questioning stare. "You do know that the servants make lunch everyday, right?"

"Yes, I know that," Ienzo replied in an exasperated tone. "I prefer to make my own lunch."

"You do not need to," the other said, mildly annoyed—this was, after all, his territory. "The servants know how to do it perfectly well, and do not mind doing it for you."

"Then that doesn't explain why you made your own lunch too." Ienzo smirked, thinking he had him with that argument. Dilan shook his head at this.

"The ones that usually make my lunch are tending to Master Ansem's duties. I thought I would save them time and make my own lunch."

Ienzo nodded to this, deciding not to give a verbal response. He laid his stuff out on the counter, grabbing the bread Dilan had previously used. He started making his sandwich, laying every single piece of meat and cheese down as if it were glass. Dilan, even though he was still not happy that Ienzo would not leave, left him be.

That did not last long, for the door slammed open, causing the Swiss cheese in Ienzo's hands to suddenly fly out of his hands and onto another part of the counter. Dilan laughed at this, turning to the person who just entered the room.

"Braig, what is it?" he asked, crossing his arms. The other laughed at this, walking into the room with a grin plastered on his face.

"I need something to eat," he said matter-of-factly, "All of the servants are busy, and you're the chef. Can you make me a sandwich?"

Dilan sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to even try," he responded, "Your sandwiches are utterly impossible."

"No they're not. Otherwise the servants wouldn't be able to make them for me almost every day."

"Good point, if any. I'm still not going to do it for you."

"Then that means I have to do it myself." Braig added a bit of whine into this, trying to get Dilan to move. It did not work. His eyes then moved over to Ienzo, who had decided to ignore the entire argument and continue making his lunch. He couldn't help but show a toothy grin.

"How about you make it Ienzo?" he said jovially and loudly, startling the boy again. Dilan immediately answered for him, a somewhat stern look in his eyes.

"Braig, that's unnecessary. You can make it yourself, since you know how."

"Yeah, but that's no fun. Besides," he walked over to Ienzo, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "He needs to prove he's worthy to be here somehow."

"Excuse me?!" Ienzo interrupted, trying to shove Braig's arm off of him but to no avail, "Why would I need to prove anything?"

His comment was ignored, for now Dilan was smiling for some unapparent reason. He nodded to Braig.

"This should be interesting then," he said, "Just remember to add some stakes. I'm afraid what you did to Even was simply not enough."

"I know, I know," Braig replied, "Don't worry, I got this all set."

He took his arm off of Ienzo, turning to face the boy, who had his arms crossed in skepticism at this point. Braig almost wanted to laugh, but chose not to.

"All right, here's the challenge if you accept," he started to explain, "All you have to do is make my sandwich the right way, and other apprentices and I will deem you worthy of being one of us."

"And if I lose?" Ienzo questioned, his curiosity aroused now.

"You'll be hanging from the chandelier in the main foyer for quite some time then. You can't break it, though; it's Ansem's favorite."

"He can't possibly allow this!" Ienzo shouted, his features full of complete astonishment.

"He doesn't know," Braig told him, "Nor are you going to go tell him, right?"

Ienzo thought about that for a moment. He was strongly tempted to run and tell Ansem about this, not wanting to fulfill the needs to Braig. Then again, would the king even believe him? Braig _had_been an apprentice for longer than he had, and the others would surely back him up.

And if he won, which certainly wasn't expected by the others, it would certainly make things interesting. He smiled, shaking his head.

"I won't," he said, "Now tell me what you want on this sandwich so I can make it for you."

"That's the ticket," Braig responded, "I knew he wouldn't back down from the challenge. He's just like Even: too stubborn to lose anything."

"Too true," Dilan agreed, "Well, I should be off. I'll leave you at peace to make this monstrosity Braig calls a meal."

Without another word, Dilan left the room, leaving Braig to list off everything he wanted in his sandwich. As he kept listing everything, Ienzo neglecting to write it down, the new apprentice's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. How could all of this fit into a single sandwich?

And he was pretty sure hot ham, lettuce, ketchup and mayonnaise did not go together.

A few minutes later, Braig finished his list. He noticed the look on Ienzo's face and laughed, manually turning the boy towards the refrigerator.

"It looks like you're going to need a few more things," he said mockingly, "Let me know when you're done. Just don't forget the mustard—that's my favorite part."

He left the room, snickering as he did so. He entered the living room, putting his feet up on a footrest as he plopped unceremoniously onto the couch next to Dilan.

"He stands no chance."

-

"Even, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you care for anything?"

Eleaus walked away from the table he had previously been working at, watching as Even paused in his writing to look up at him. He shook his head.

"I'm fine for now," he replied, "I'll get something later. Pity I have to make it myself today."

"What do you mean?" Eleaus asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Master Ansem is having all the servants do his bidding for the day. We need to make our own lunches."

"Ah, I see. Braig is going to have fun then."

Even scoffed at this, laughing a bit. "Do you honestly think he'll make that thing he calls a sandwich? I will bet right now that he is making someone else do it for him so he does not have to."

Eleaus thought for a minute. "I'll take you on that bet. How about whoever loses has to pay for supper?"

Even smirked at this, "All right Eleaus, if you say so."

The apprentice returned to his writing, a signal for the other to leave. Eleaus walked out of the laboratory, walking down the halls and down one flight of stairs to get to the kitchen. He could smell food already.

He opened the door to the kitchen quietly, knowing that Dilan did not like being disturbed when in the kitchen. Fortunately, the black haired apprentice was absent. However, so was Braig.

Instead, Ienzo was taking up a lot of counter space, a determined look on his face as lay meat after meat into a submarine roll. Eleaus's eyes widened significantly at the sight of this, seeing how many ingredients were displayed.

"You're going to eat all of that?" he inquired. The other stopped briefly, glancing over his shoulder at the other before continuing to make the sandwich.

"Of course not," he answered dryly, "This is for Braig."

"Oh." Eleaus stifled a sigh; Even now had bragging rights for about a week. He walked away from Ienzo, going over to the fridge and grabbing leftover steak that was hidden in tin foil. He started making his own lunch, taking up a different counter than Ienzo.

"What compelled you to make his lunch anyhow, Ienzo?" he queried, cutting the steak into equal strips. "You know you could have let him do it by himself."

"But then I would not be able to show him that I am worthy of being an apprentice," the other told him, placing a layer of salami into the sandwich. Eleaus laughed lightly at this, shaking his head to himself.

"The inauguration trial," he said, getting rid of most of his laughter, "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Only almost?"

"Not sorry enough to make his lunch for you, nor is it going to stop me from laughing if you make it wrong."

"Why?" Ienzo had turned around by now, his arms crossed once more.

"Must you analyze everything?" His voice carried bits of exasperation with hints of that laughter he had just tried to stop. Ienzo gave him a weak glare in reply, waiting for him to say something else. "You don't always need an answer for every problem Ienzo."

With those troubling words, he left Ienzo to continue making Braig's lunch. He went through another passageway from the kitchen that led to the living room, seeing Dilan and Braig lounging on the couch. This only caused him to laugh more.

"You made me lose a bet with Even, Braig," he told him, giving him a somewhat stern look. The other couldn't help but find this humorous, however. He didn't say anything while Dilan chose to speak for him, putting his plate on a table that was beside the couch.

"Was the bet interesting?"

"Somewhat," Eleaus answered, sitting in a recliner next to the couch, "Whoever lost had to pay for dinner tonight."

Dilan snickered at this. "Just pick a good place to go to, all right."

"I will, don't worry."

-

It had been about ten minutes later before Ienzo emerged from the kitchen, a lavish plate in his hands. By this time, Even had joined the other apprentices in the living room, laughing at the fact that Eleaus had lost the bet. Not a single person in the room was without a smile.

The room stood still as soon as they heard the door open. All eyes were on Ienzo as he slowly and gracefully walked over to Braig, handing him the plate with the supposed gourmet meal on it. The submarine, looking almost ready to burst, was cut neatly in half, long pickles on either side of it.

The newly appointed apprentice also handed him a couple napkins—one for his lap and the other for his shirt. He then stepped away quietly, watching intently as Braig analyzed his sandwich.

"Very nice," he commented, "No one else ever gave me napkins before unless I asked; a nice touch. And you added a little creativity by putting the pickles on the side and cutting it in half: very good display.

"But now, I have to see how it tastes. This is, after all, the most important part. Let's see how you did kid."

Braig took half of the sub in his hands, eyeing it suspiciously. Seemingly satisfied, he put it into his mouth. Every single apprentice was watching as he chewed it, humming to himself softly.

His eyes abruptly widened as he took one of the napkins and spit out what was in his mouth. Ienzo looked appalled at this, the other apprentices smirking amongst themselves. Braig gave him an angered sigh, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You are the first who did not listen to my last order," he told him, "Every other apprentice obsessed over it, forgetting a couple other details. But you," he stood up, putting the plate beside him and pointing at the younger apprentice, "You are the first person to ever forget the mustard."

Ienzo could only stare in disbelief as the others burst out into hysterics. He muttered a couple things, trying to reassure himself that Braig was only kidding with him and that he wouldn't be hung by the chandelier.

"You were not serious when you said you would hang me from the chandelier, were you?" he asked hesitantly. This only caused Even to laugh more, nearly doubling over in laughter.

"So that's what you're going to make him do?" he asked lightheartedly, trying to stop himself from laughing. "Wonderful idea Braig."

"Wait, you can't be serious," Ienzo said, almost pleading with the apprentices. He looked to Eleaus, his eyes insistent. "You're not going to let him hang me from a chandelier, are you?"

"A deal is a deal kid," Braig interrupted before the other could respond, grabbing him roughly by the arm. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it."

-

About an hour later, the laughter coming from the apprentices had ceased, all of them returning to the lab. Occasionally, one of them let out a quick giggle of sorts, causing everyone to pause for a moment. Ansem could not help but wonder what had happened to cause his apprentices to be so cheerful.

Alas, he forgot of his last apprentice, who could only make every fiber not look towards the ground. Being at least fifteen feet in the air, hanging only by a glass chandelier, he was not happy. Shivers of fear coursed through his veins, his eyes trying to look for any soul that would be kind to help him.

"Braig," he cried out, "Could you let me down now? It's been over an hour."

He received no answer, naturally. He tried one of the other apprentices.

"Even, please? It's not logical for me to be up here. I can't last forever up here."

Again, no answer—he sighed as he called out again.

"Dilan? Eleaus? Someone, anyone—just get me down! Please!"

His pleas were ignored, the laughter of the apprentices staying inside of the laboratory. It was only about another hour later when Eleaus began to feel sorry for him—only because Ansem was wondering where he was—and came to let him down. The former could not help but laugh at how piteous the other was when he came to see him.

And to think, it was all because of a sandwich.

-End Interlude-


	9. At Wit's End

_Review Replies_:

**JesusRox7111**: Haha, I wouldn't mind if you take some of my ideas. I would be honored to let you use them! Thank you very much for the kind review, and God bless you, and all of my other reviewers who stuck with me, as well.

**Pride1289**: That chapter was fun to write. NiGHTChild68 gave me the idea to use interludes once in a while. I have a couple other ideas that will appear later. They're mainly just to break up the dark parts of the story and keep the humor going. I'm glad you're liking Ienzo so far—he's too fun to write for when you do it right.

**Mellow**: Thank you very much—it's cool to see someone who's not a member read the story and review it. I don't get that often. I'm happy you like reading it soon!

**Oni-Gil**: I purposely made Ienzo like that in this story—my original idea was to have him be this innocent kidwho was just in bad circumstances but got taken up by Ansem. But then I saw everyone else doing it, so I scratched that idea and made Ienzo a bit more responsive, not really innocent, and clever of course. Xehanort is probably one of the harder ones to write for, and he'll grow into a different character as time progresses and they start the experiments.

**Nobodies Have Hearts**: Yeah, that's very true. Though, Ienzo can't win all the time. I made this interlude to show that. I've seen people portray him as perfect when I think he's far from it. Plus, I thought the picture of him losing something would be funny. He likes to win too much and is too stubborn to lose. That, and the picture of him hanging from a chandelier was just too funny to pass up.

I really do apologize for not updating for so long. I have the full explanation of why I didn't in my profile if you really want to know. My updates won't be regular anymore unfortunately—too much stress at home and stuff. Thank you guys for being patient with me, and thank you Silver Tears11 for beta-reading this chapter (sorry you couldn't do it Oni *insert sad face here*)

* * *

**The Pendulum's Path**  
(Chapter Seven: At Wit's End)

It seems as though the other apprentices were called to stop searching as soon as they had started. All of them were called back to the dining all, Braig and Dilan having gone to Ansem as soon as they found the man. It was about ten minutes later before all the apprentices assembled again.

"Good, you found him," Even commented shortly, watching as the man glanced around the room. "Where was he?"

"Outside," Dilan answered, "He wanted to see the outside of the castle."

"Without telling one of us?" the dirty-blond haired man questioned sharply. Ansem held up a hand for him to stop.

"Enough; it is not a terribly big deal. After all, he is here now."

"I suppose so." Even had more to say on the matter, but Ienzo chose to step forward. He circled the man a bit, his eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"So," he started to say, his tone rather emphatic already, "This is the man with amnesia." He looked to Even for an answer, who nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "Dilan found him injured in an alleyway. He cannot remember his name, or anything else of interest it seems."

"Hmm…" Ienzo continued to circle him, pausing in front of the man as he stared at his face. He started to mutter to himself, though, the only words that Eleaus managed to catch were, "dazed look" and "seemingly confused."

"Who might you be?" the man asked him, looking puzzled and slightly apprehensive at being studied so critically.

"Ienzo," the other answered shortly, smirking a bit as his tone started to carry sarcasm in it. "And you must be the town drunk. It's a pleasure meeting you—you may go home now."

Even sighed at Ienzo's remark and cradled his head in his hand. "He is not the town drunk," he told the boy, "Dilan told us that he—"

"He shows obvious signs of being inebriated," Ienzo interrupted, "His eyes are dazed, and he's in a state of confusion. Those who drink a lot of alcohol can end up this way. The fact that he's injured insinuates that he could have been in some bar fight or—"

"This is ridiculous," the blond scientist interrupted him back, "If you had let me continue, then you would have known that Dilan could not sense any signs of alcohol on him."

"Not a surprise—usually those that have a hangover are in a weaker state than when inebriated. Like I said before, he may go."

"Not when he is a guest of my castle," Ansem interjected sternly, turning to the boy, "Ienzo, do be kind to our guest."

"Yes sir," Ienzo muttered, lowering his head to show respect. He seemed to mumble something else, but only Eleaus caught it, shoving him lightly for it. Ansem sighed, looking to his apprentices and the man as he thought of something.

"Where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically, chuckling slightly, "I should be introducing you to everyone. I am Master Ansem, ruler of Radiant Garden." He put his hand out for the other to shake, who gave him a weird look before doing the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Ansem," he said, taking his hand back hesitantly. His gaze then traveled to the apprentices, who Ansem started to introduce them respectively.

"These are my students, my apprentices. This is Braig, our expert in technology and history."

"I think we already met, but I'll go along with this anyways," Braig told the man, shaking his hand as well.

"This is Dilan," Ansem went on to say as he gestured to him, "A former guard of the castle. He also specializes in technology as well as in the area of physics. Though, I believe you are well acquainted with him by now."

"Yes sir," the man replied, still shaking the other's hand as an expression of formality. Nonetheless, he was not used to this.

"My first apprentice, Even," Ansem said, "Currently leads the research project. His expertise is in the field of chemistry and anatomy and physiology of the human body."

"Indeed," Even put in, shaking the man's hand, "Welcome to the castle."

"Thank you," the man responded, looking to the two others standing in the room. One of them, a tall, muscular man with red hair that he had seen last night, was looking back at him, his stare soft. The other, whom the man already knew as Ienzo, had his arms crossed and was continuing to give him a skeptical stare. Ansem directed his attention to the former.

"This is Eleaus," he told him, "I acquired him a few months ago from a prestigious college where he majored in metaphysics."

The two shook hands, neither of them saying anything. Eleaus then looked to Ienzo, who had now taken a liking to staring at the wall. Ansem took a couple of steps towards him, getting his attention once more.

"My newest apprentice, Ienzo," he said, taking the book away from the boy, causing him to look at the other. The man approached him, both of them staring each other down. Ienzo did not offer his hand to be shaken, continuing to give him a critical stare.

"I am not sure I like you," he said flatly, "Though, I never have been fond of drunks."

"What makes you so sure that I am a drunk?" the man asked back before anyone else could scold the boy for his rudeness once again. "Wouldn't that be similar to me saying that you are a lying thief? I have no proof for that."

"And he's right anyways," Braig whispered to Dilan, who immediately motioned for him to be quiet.

"True, I see your point," Ienzo went on to say, "Though, you will not get me to change my mind."

"Fair enough."

The two said nothing more to each other, the man looking to Ansem while the boy continued to stare at him. It took a moment for the silence that had taken over the room to remove itself, the king himself breaking it.

"Sir, I ask that you come with me," he intoned, "I will show you to the castle. Even, I believe you have work to attend to in the laboratory with the other apprentices."

"Yes Master Ansem, thank you for reminding me," the blond apprentice said, "Gentlemen, follow me."

Even started walking out of the room, the other apprentices following suit. Ienzo was the last to follow, prolonging his stare upon the man. Soon, all five of them were out of sight. As soon as they were, the king turned to the man, his eyes gentle.

"Come with me," he said, "I wish to discuss a few things with you as well as showing you around the castle. I do not want you getting lost, after all."

"Yes Master Ansem," he replied. He walked alongside the king as they went down another hallway, leaving the dining hall barren once more.

/_\

The apprentices reached the laboratory, three of them going to their different stations. Even stayed by Ienzo, who surveyed the room while Even looked down at him, trying to see what he was thinking.

"This is a rather small laboratory," he ended up saying at long last. The blond sighed, nodding in reluctant agreement.

"Unfortunately, it is all we have," he replied, "This is what Master Ansem offered us, so we took it. But that is in the past, not the present. What I need to know is how much you actually know about lab procedures."

"Just show me what you would normally do, and what you want me to do. I've never been in a laboratory before, so my experience is not as good as I would like it to be."

"Understood—I will just have you observe for the day and start tomorrow."

Ienzo nodded in simple understanding, Even going off to his reports. Braig looked over to him, putting a couple of washed beakers on one of the counters.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked, "I've been bored out of my mind with just coming in here and doing the same thing day after day. It's like Master Ansem's lectures."

"Braig," Dilan warned, "I'm sure whatever Even has planned will be beneficial to all of us."

"There's a fine line between beneficial and boring, you know that."

"Then maybe you can suggest something that will not bore us but will actually be helpful-- any ideas?"

"I have a few," Ienzo put in, walking closer to the group. "We're all doing research on the heart, right?"

"Yeah," Braig answered, "Not the physical one, the philosophical one."

"Right; is there established knowledge?"

Almost all of the apprentices gave him a weird look, raising an eyebrow. Even put down his pen, giving the boy a skeptical stare.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked carefully.

"Well, what does everyone know about this philosophical heart? Has Ansem taught you all the same things, or have all of your different studies brought you different knowledge and you just collaborate?"

"Ansem taught us all that he knows," Dilan told him, walking over to him, "We use that as the base for the research. Any other knowledge we may have is pulled together."

"Ahh, I see-- that sounds good then. Then you're going to have to establish a few things for me."

"All right, I believe we can do that," Even said, putting his reports down. "What do you want to know?"

Ienzo gave him a sly smile, crossing his arms. He then walked over to him, putting his arms on either side of the desk. He looked down at Even, that smirk never leaving his face.

"How can you be so sure that this 'heart' actually exists?" he asked, his tone simple yet haughty. He then turned to face the others, waving his hands about as he talked. "You're basing this research on assumption and theory, not actually proven fact. How do you plan to expand this project without actual fact?"

"You are mistaken, for there _is _established fact that there is a metaphysical heart outside of the one inside of our bodies," Even stated, standing from his seat and walking around the desk to face the younger apprentice better. "Where do you believe emotions come from—anger, sadness and joy cannot possibly come from something physical."

"And yet they do," Ienzo argued, trying to meet Even's eyes. Unfortunately, his short stature did not allow him to. He did not let this bother him, for he continued to defiantly stare at the blond scientist. "The hypothalamus produces most of our emotions, which in turn makes our body react differently. Adrenaline boosts when we are frightened, our blood pressure low when we are depressed--"

"You're forgetting the fact that the hypothalamus is one of the hormone producers in the body and is merely a factor in the endocrine system. Hormones are chemicals inside the body that make it react to certain things, though, it can cause emotion. Are emotions physical? Can you touch them and find some sort of physical evidence of them in the body besides results?"

Ienzo stood silently, his arms crossed once more. Unhappy at losing the argument, he turned away from Even and walked around the room once more. The blond scientist relished in this, looking over to the other apprentices. Dilan seemed to have ignored the entire conversation while Braig gave him a grin. Eleaus shook his head at him.

"We are supposed to be teaching him, not arguing with him," he advised, "I'm sure you will be able to do that at a later time."

"Fine, fine," Even replied distractedly, "Ienzo, come here." The silver-haired teen gave him a short glare, though, he followed the order and approached the other. "We will start with simple laboratory procedure followed by proper data analysis and writing of reports. Is this enough for you?"

He only received a nod, deciding then to go on talking as Ienzo dutifully listened to him. This is what took place most of the day, the other apprentices adding their two cents occasionally. Ienzo chose not to say another word the rest of the day besides simple phrases, which let on that he was still angry with Even for defeating his argument. Nevertheless, he seemed to listen to everything that being was said.

/_\

Master Ansem was slightly wary as he walked down the halls with this new stranger. He was unsure of what to say, not wanting to offend the man in any way. Though, he was extremely curious about him. What did he remember? What did he forget? Where was he from?

More importantly in his mind, where were these memories hiding that he couldn't remember? Ansem immediately would say the heart—that's where memories were hidden. It was all a matter of unlocking them. However, how would you unlock those forgotten memories?

"Sir, you wished to speak to me about something?" the man asked, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. Ansem looked to him, smiling and nodding his head.

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?" he replied rhetorically, "I wanted to discuss a few things with you that I'm curious about."

"I see… like what sir?"

Ansem chuckled at this. "You do not have to call me sir. A 'Master Ansem' will do just as well. But anyhow, I want to know about your memory."

The man looked slightly downcast at these words. Ansem could see this easily as they continued to walk on their way to the man's temporary room. He had not told him that that was where they were going yet. The man thought for a minute, looking serious as he did so, and shook his head.

"I don't remember a thing," he told him slowly, "I remember being in the alleyway when your apprentice found me and seeing a bit of the town as I was escorted to your castle. Before that, I have no recollection."

"That is what worries me most," Ansem responded, "Do you remember your name, any possible family you have, where you live, or anything else of importance?"

The man thought for a minute, his eyes going up and to the right as he tried to come up with an answer Ansem would like to hear—the king would be pleased if he remembered something. Alas, nothing came to him as he tried to think. He shook his head at Ansem.

"I am sorry," he said, bowing a bit. Ansem shook his head to this.

"You have no need to be sorry. It is not your fault for having a case of amnesia. At any rate, the infirmary staff at the castle will work on getting your memory back, perhaps even getting my apprentices involved."

"Your apprentices? I don't want to worry them Master Ansem. That isn't necessary."

"It will be if your memories do not show themselves and if my hypothesis is correct."

"Pardon?"

"My thought as to why you have no memories. They're locked in your heart somewhere, somewhere deep where you cannot reach them now. But that is neither here nor there."

The pair stopped in front of his room, the king opening the door for him. "I suggest you get some rest," he told him, "I am going to see if I can find someone who knows who you are. Maybe then we can get down to the bottom of this."

"Indeed." The man nodded and went inside of his room, immediately going to his bed. Ansem closed the door behind him, walking down to his office. That would be where he would spend the rest of the day, making calls to everywhere he could about this stranger in his castle.

/_\

"I believe that's enough for the day."

After several hours of being in the lab, Even finally called it a day. Now the time was being spent at cleaning up. Various utensils were scattered everywhere, chemicals on the tables that needed to be put away, and beakers that needed a good cleaning.

"Dilan, take care of the utensils," Even ordered calmly, "Eleaus the beakers and Braig the chemicals. I do believe I can trust you with those, correct?"

"Yeah yeah." Braig muttered, going over to grab them and bring them to the cabinet as Eleaus and Dilan went to their respective stations. Even went over to the main desk in the room, taking out his report. Ienzo gave him a curious look, going over to him and reading what he was writing over his shoulder. Even's handwriting was in small, italicized cursive, somewhat sloppy. Some parts of it were hard for the boy to figure out, having to squint to read something.

Even noticed this, looking over his shoulder sharply at him. Ienzo took a couple of steps away from him, a blank look on his face. The older scientist eyed him, a small smirk sneaking onto his features.

"You've been awfully quiet," he said playfully, "Can't stand losing an argument can you?"

Ienzo glared at him, saying nothing. Even was antagonizing him, _mocking_ him because of his silence. He was not going to fall for the scientist's little game, who decided to continue talking.

"It's about time you learned your place. You expect that just because you come from nobility that you need to be respected and right. You certainly learned your lesson didn't you?"

"Even," Dilan butted in, his tone sounding exasperated as he cleaned one of the last utensils, "Do we really need to have this discussion? You got what you wanted—stop taunting the boy."

"Fine, fine…" Even relinquished his desire to stir a reaction out of Ienzo, which did not look like it was going to come anyways. He seemed to be almost blatantly ignoring what Even had been saying about him, his arm crossing over his chest with the hand from the other cupping his chin. He looked at the beakers Eleaus was cleaning in quiet discernment, the latter catching sight of his gaze and meeting it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. The other shook his head.

"No," he replied, "Though, I do have to ask you all something."

"If it's another one of your points that you're gonna argue with Even about--" Braig started to say. Ienzo, however, stopped him before he could get more out.

"It's not, trust me," he told him, his tone rather soft compared to his earlier one. "We're studying the heart right?"

"We already went over this," Even cut in, "Our job as apprentices is to help Master Ansem research the heart. What of it?"

"Then why aren't we researching it? I thought that we would be doing procedures on the heart itself, not looking at chemicals and seeing what types of reactions they make with each other."

Even sighed in response—Ienzo wasn't going to like this answer, especially since none of the other apprentices did. "We have been trying to do that, but it's not something we can prod with a needle and expect a result from. This is the metaphysical heart, not the physical one."

"Then maybe we need a test subject, someone with a metaphysical heart, to base our research on."

The older scientist raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. "A test subject? Do you really think people would be willing to do that? I also don't believe His Majesty would want to go that far in having a human subject for our research."

"Then where else are you planning to go with this research?" Ienzo changed his position, his arms now making random motions as he talked and walked around the room, desperately trying to think of something. "If Master Ansem wants anything to come out of this, risks need to be taken. I also bet you can find some person on the street to use as a subject—they wouldn't mind. Though, I don't think the man Dilan found would work."

"Why do you say that?"

It was Braig's turn to interject. "The guy has no memory of who he is. He probably wouldn't respond to any of the tests we do on him. His lack of memory wouldn't help us at all."

"True…" Even trailed off, going into a thinking position himself with his arms crossed and his head looking down to the floor. Then, as if a light bulb turned on in his mind, he muttered the word, "Aha," and looked to the other apprentices with a wide-eyed smiled, looking almost happy.

"What if the memories are in his heart somewhere? They could be deep inside of it, locked away by some sort of means. If we could figure out how to bring out those memories, then not only would that aid our research, but it would aid the man as well."

The apprentices stared at him, flabbergasted by his suggestion. Dilan and Eleaus seemed to wonder if this was Even they were talking to—this idea sounded ludicrous compared to his safe studies of chemical reactions. Ienzo looked skeptical while Braig wore a smile on his face as well, a grin that went from ear to ear. He sauntered over to Even, a bony hand on his chin in thought.

"Strange, whacky, almost completely illogical, and crazy to boot," he started to say, "I say let's go for it. What do we have to lose? Besides, we would finally get to do something useful in this lab!"

Dilan and Eleaus nodded in agreement to this—at last, something to research after this long slump of absolutely nothing happening. Imagine all the things they could do with this! What would they find? What if they got this man's memories back? It would be astounding to watch.

Ienzo, however, didn't seem quite so jovial and keen on the idea. He shook his head to this quickly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"No, that doesn't make any sense," he intoned, though, it lacked the harshness or candor, "Memories are kept in the brain—the hippocampus for example. I'm still not buying this amnesia act, though, if his memories are really impaired, then he would have to have suffered brain trauma or something of the likes."

This seemed to vanquish the joy of new research out of practically everyone's minds. Dilan and Braig looked a bit discontented. Eleaus, however, was watching Even out of the corner of his eye. How would the scientist respond to that? Would he ignore it and decide to carry on with the research anyways? Or, would he get into another argument with the boy that would go on for hours? He desperately hoped it would not be the latter.

Even's smile did not weaken on his face. Instead, it grew a little smug as he kept his gaze on the newest apprentice, who grew confused at this sight. In a very calm, albeit slightly sardonic tone, the foremost apprentice spoke.

"I'll leave that up to you then," he said, "You'll do all the research you can on seeing if this man really suffered any brain trauma. MRIs, CAT scans—anything you want to prove your point. If he suffered from anything —concussion, contusion, or something in his brain shows it— then you'll get to relish that you're right and our research will probably not continue. Though, if you're wrong, we'll test out our theory."

Eleaus's eyes widened—that was _not _what he expected from him. He glanced at Ienzo, wondering how he would reply. It seemed Even caught him a little off-guard with his answer, the young apprentice now trying to think. He looked the other in the eye, a smirk etching itself onto his face. He nodded towards Even, putting his hand out for him to shake.

"I will meet that," he replied. Even grinned as well, shaking the other's hand firmly. The other apprentices could not help but stare at this phenomenon—the two had just agreed on something. Not only that, but they didn't exchange callous words in between. They were both smiling even after they let go of each other's hands. Even stared back at them, knowing none of them expected that.

"We're all done here gentlemen," he told them, "I believe we can call it a day—dismissed."

All of them dispersed at once, Ienzo heading out of the laboratory immediately in the direction of the library. Dilan went in the same direction, though, it was safe to say they went for different reasons. The two that were left met Even's gaze again, both of them still a bit surprised.

"Nice job there," Braig commented, now wearing a smile himself, "I never saw that coming from you."

"Neither did I," Eleaus admitted, "You handled that much better than what I had planned out."

Even laughed lightly at this, a short laugh that startled the others a bit. "It was easy," he told them, "The boy wants a challenge. That's the only reason he keeps challenging me and the rest of us, even Master Ansem. If we give him what he wants, that will not only help us get this research project off the ground, but it will fill his need to be challenge. It will be a good test to see if he will be a good apprentice or not."

"That's for sure," Braig remarked. He then stretched his arms behind his head, yawning. "Well, I think I'll go see what our stranger is up to. See you two later."

He left the room right after he said that, going down the opposite hallway that Dilan and Ienzo did. The only two left were Eleaus and Even, who stared at each other once more.

"I had better discuss this with His Majesty to make sure he approves," Even said, "It would be a good idea if you came with me."

"All right then," the other replied. They soon walked the halls as well, leaving the lab with a less forsaken feeling than before.

(End Chapter Seven)


	10. Felt Ambivalence

_Review Replies:  
_  
**DarkRocketX**: Haha, I'm glad I could make you laugh. I love that part of the story. It shows how much power a writer truly has. Ienzo needed to be brought down... or up in this case. He is the main character of this story, though I try not to focus fully on him and make sure the other characters get their fair share of scenes.

**BlackRoseMuffin**: Yeah, I had to make Sir Prescott an unlikeable character on purpose-- I didn't like him either. And yeah, I understand that bias very well, seeing as Zexion is my favorite along with Axel (who I have a lot of plans for in this story as well-- my friend helped me plan out some awesome scenes). I'm glad you like it so far :).

**sailor winx**: Xehanort likes to make things interesting-- he feels he's the most important to the story (well, he does change everything in my opinion, but that's beside the point). You'll be seeing a lot more fom him now.

**_Authoress note_**: This is my longest chapter to date, 5,125 words in counting when I finished proofreading it (I read it aloud to my boyfriend-- it seriously helps you catch mistakes). I also started using the different spelling for Lexaeus's somebody (Aeleus instead of the one I was using, which was Eleus). I'm considering going through the rest of the chapters to change that, depending on my laziness and time, but since I have no more college or kids running around my house, you'll hopefully see more regular updates from me. I'm also considering a name change, just to give you a head's up.

The chapter name comes from a song I liked to listen to while writing this chapter called "Feel Ambivalents" from the Code Geass OST (which seriously helped me get this done). Definition of Ambivalence: uncertainty or fluctuation, esp. when caused by inability to make a choice or by a simultaneous desire to say or do two opposite or conflicting things. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Pendulum's Path  
(Chapter Eight: Felt Ambivalence)

A new determination had set itself into the minds of his apprentices, Ansem mused. Most of them debated with each other and went over the theories he taught them, trying desperately to find ways to test them—to test _him_, the stranger in their midst. Dilan came up with the theory that if his heart was impairing his memory, then something would be wrong with his emotions. Even debated him on this—how would they test for that? Emotions weren't tangible nor were they easy to see. Besides that, weren't people with amnesia usually lacking in emotion anyhow?

Dilan disagreed with this, causing the two to argue until Aeleus finally spoke. His words were short, forcing everyone to pay attention to them closely. He suggested a complete psychological analysis of the man to determine where he was at mentally and emotionally. With that, they could move forward.

Though, they couldn't go ahead with that until Ienzo was done. Even though they had their own theories of the metaphysical heart being impaired, Ienzo had to be almost undoubtedly right about the man having brain trauma. They had to wait until Ienzo produced evidence of it before they could move forward or go back to the drawing board.

Ansem noticed that none of the apprentices helped Ienzo in his endeavors to prove that the man suffered amnesia from physical defects in the brain; perhaps some did not want to admit that their theory could be wrong. The boy didn't seem to mind this fact at all—in fact, he seemed rather thankful he did not have Even's looming and critical presence over his shoulder. Though, as he figured out quite quickly, he needed help performing the tests on the man to get the answers that he wanted.

Originally, none of the doctorial staff would help him. After all, he was just a child to them and they saw no use in helping him. Without a blink of an eye, he said one simple phrase to all of them that had them doing his tests.

"Master Ansem, the lord of this castle and world, has sent me to do this task," he told them, his tone clipped and smooth, "I suppose I could do this on my own—break the equipment out of inexperience, hurt the patient further, and then have you all banished from the castle because of negligence. I doubt any of you want that, though."

He grew a smirk with his last words, knowing he had won as the doctors begrudgingly nodded and went to perform his various tests. He sat with them through all of them, having to go to a separate building since most of the technology wasn't in Ansem's castle, his eyes frantically searching for his pieces of evidence.

Many tests and an MRI or two later, Ienzo came into the laboratory after a week of being absent from it, the apprentices and Ansem eagerly awaiting the news. In his arms he carried folders that could possibly contain the evidence to disprove their theories. Though, Aeleus had to notice that Ienzo didn't seem too happy to be presenting this information. The confidence in his stride was replaced by anxiety and hesitance, making the muscular apprentice wonder what they would be seeing here.

"I… I can't believe this," Ienzo muttered to himself as he put the folders on a lab table. He then looked at the apprentices and Ansem, sighing before he gained the ability to speak once more. "What you are about to see is the result of my research and testing—some of you will be surprised, I hope."

He gestured to the folders, inviting the others to see. Ansem stepped over to them first, followed shortly by an inquisitive Even. Both of them opened the folder, scouring the information quickly. Their eyes widened as they saw it, looking to Ienzo again.

"This… this can't be right," Even stuttered, "These have to be false. Are you sure these are--"

"I checked everything over five times to make sure these were the right ones," Ienzo replied brashly, not allowing Even to finish. "I couldn't believe them myself—they make no sense to me. They couldn't be his scans, they couldn't be--"

"But they are," Ansem interrupted, looking at them closely with a critical gaze. He then turned to the baffled Ienzo, whose anxiety was not hiding well now. "Ienzo, please tell the rest of the apprentices what you've found."

The apprentice nodded reluctantly, stepping over to the folder again and facing the others. He looked each of them in the eye, his stare on Aeleus held longer than the rest, before he spoke once more. "I performed various tests to prove my theory that this man was suffering from physical brain trauma. However, after these tests and analysis… I have been proven wrong."

Every apprentice gaped at him at these words. Not only did that mean that they were right and that the amnesia was caused by other factors, but that Ienzo had the ability to say that he was wrong. He did not seem to like this fact, still in a state of disbelief. He kept speaking, the attention of the room shifted onto his words.

"Not only was there no physical trauma to any region of the brain, but it was highly functional and almost could be considered perfect. There was not a single defect shown by any of the tests. His ability to take in and comprehend information is on the same level as our own, improving every day despite the fact that he still seems to be in a state of amnesia. This isn't natural."

Ienzo's skepticism was now setting in as the apprentices absorbed this information. This man's brain was perfectly functional, yet he was still an amnesiac—how was this possible? Was he possibly lying? Well, that was certainly easier to believe—everybody lied after all. He was putting on a good show if he was—unfortunately, proving that he was lying was harder than the tests he had done. He would have to read up on this.

The other apprentices were just as shocked as he was, though not nearly as skeptical. Amnesia did not seem to be an easy thing to fake—a slip up here and there could easily prove the man to be a liar. The man's behavior had not differed since he arrived, only becoming more inquisitive about his surroundings and slowly remembering everyone's names.

"It's settled then," Dilan said, breaking the looming silence that had taken over the room, "A full psychological analysis needs to be done. Master Ansem, with your permission we would like to start this tomorrow."

"You have my approval Dilan," the king replied, slightly startled that Dilan of all apprentices was speaking. It must have been because he found the man in the first place—he saw first hand what the man was suffering from when he was in a weakened state. They needed to find what was afflicting this man quickly. His hypothesis had to be correct now—it had to be something to do with the heart.

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed," he told them, "Aeleus and Even, I want you two to lead the psychological analysis tomorrow. Dilan, I want you to record everything that happens. Braig, I need you to run into town for me tomorrow and pick up a few things--"

"Great, grocery shopping again," Braig muttered, interrupting the king, "You got it Master Ansem."

The king rolled his eyes at him, though there was a small smile on his face. "You're the only one that I can tell the list to without you having to write it down, and you get it done efficiently. I don't want to hear about you getting side-tracked, however."

"All right, all right."

"What about me Ansem?"

The king's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Ienzo, the boy's eyes expectant and still anxious. Had he forgotten to give a task to Ienzo? This wasn't too much of a surprise—he wasn't sure what Ienzo _could _do. Unlike the other apprentices, he didn't know which areas he was good in, what he specialized in, or much about Ienzo as a person. He was a clean slate as far as he was concerned.

While he was thinking these things, the silver-haired boy kept speaking. "I've read many things on psychological theory—I know Freudian theory rather well and I've read more current theories along with it. I know how the human mind works Ansem—it's not that complicated to me."

And there it was again, something Ansem didn't think too much of when he first said it but now saw—the boy hadn't put a "Master" before his name, something which he seemingly didn't have a history for to begin with. He still held a grudge against him for some odd reason that he couldn't quite place. He knew he would sooner or later have to address it, but for now, the rest of the boy's words were important.

"Really now?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty, receiving a curt nod in reply.

"When you're around people every day and on your own and you watch how they act and react, you begin to understand everything quite clearly." Was that a bit of anger in his tone? Ienzo was not going to let this go at all. Either way, if what he said was true, then he could be a good asset to have while figuring out what was wrong with this man. He still wasn't entirely sure, but it was better than having the boy wander around the castle all day. He nodded his head to him.

"All right, then you may assist Aeleus and Even in the psychological analysis," he told him, "However, I do not want to hear a single report of you accusing the man of being a lying drunk. There is more to this man than meets the eye and I hope that this helps you to see it."

Ienzo reluctantly muttered a "yes Ansem" to this, not saying anymore. With nothing more to say, the king nodded to all of them and left the room. The laboratory soon became barren once more, the apprentices scattering off to their rooms and Ienzo to the library—he didn't seem all too unhappy that the man had stolen his room. After all, it would give him more of a chance to figure out what was going on with him.

/_\

The man was honestly confused as to what was going on. He had been taken away to do tests on his brain and asked questions that he couldn't really answer, and then he was taken back to his room. The short man called Ienzo that accompanied him on all of these tests, the one that called him a drunk –whatever that was- and had a similar hair color, didn't seem too pleased after all of the tests. He seemed kind of confused too—though, the man was certain that Ienzo knew what was going on.

He had grown accustomed to seeing him almost every day, almost rudely escorting him out of his room to do further tests and questions without conversation. His presence was an odd one—he always gave the man a rather scrutinizing look and never said much except for a few words. That didn't maim the intelligence the man saw in him, which he seemed to have a lot of. He was glad that over that week, Ienzo's glares became less frequent and instead more curious, more surprised. The tests must not have done what he expected them to do.

He did not seem surprised at all when Ienzo entered his room first thing this morning. He was not expecting, however, to see Aeleus, Even and Dilan following him. They all looked at him, Even studying him with those green eyes of his while Dilan nodded to him, holding a pad of paper in his arms. Dilan was another odd one to this man—he seemed nice to him most of the time, yet he guarded himself rather well from the others. There was a distance between him and the others like Even and Aeleus, who was waiting for Ienzo to say something.

"Good morning," he said in his feigned, polite voice, "Do you remember my name?"

This was another routine Ienzo started after seeing him every day—asking if he remembered certain things. He nodded. "Ienzo," he said, his tone quiet as he received a curt nod, "You brought more with you today."

"Yes, I did—name all of them please."

The man scanned each one of them with his eyes, taking them all in. Ienzo really didn't believe in his abilities, did he? Obviously he didn't since he kept asking the same questions—maybe he wasn't as intelligent as he thought. He pointed to each of the apprentices that were present in the room, saying their names respectively. While Ienzo did not seem surprised at this, the others did.

"Impressive," Even said, "He remembers each one of us without a second guess."

"Like I said, he's improved since he got here," Ienzo replied, "I believe Ansem has been talking to him as well, so he might have something to do with that."

The man remembered Ansem the clearest out of all of them, even Dilan. Ansem came to see him every day with an afternoon snack, sometimes taking him around a bit of the castle for some fresh air. The king also seemed to be searching for answers, for he kept asking questions. Though, his questions were very different from the type Ienzo and the doctors asked him. Their questions often concerned hard facts while Ansem's were often with emotion and what he was learning while he was here, even mentioning once or twice about his famed studies of the heart. This made the man more curious than ever, especially when he realized that these apprentices must be studying that same thing.

"All right, let's get started shall we?" Even put out, grabbing the man's attention once more. "We have a few questions for you sir that will help us figure out what's ailing you."

Wait, now there was something wrong with him? Well, that explained Ienzo's odd stares from time to time. These men thought something was wrong with him, though he felt fine. If they let him out of his room more often, he could show them that he was not ill. He could walk just fine and everything else was in top shape. Why did they think something was wrong with him?

"Even, I do not believe anything is wrong with me," he told the apprentice simply, surprising him, "I do not have any sort of sickness and my body is not impaired. I don't understand why you're doing these tests."

Even didn't seem to like this statement, growing a colder stare as he looked at the man. "You are ill, whether you want to admit it or not. You can't remember a thing from before you got here, so obviously that means that--"

"Even so, that does not make me ill," the man retorted, a bit of annoyance in his voice, "Ienzo and the doctors have already tested me for sickness and I am fine. I don't understand why there needs to be more tests."

The blond apprentice paused, slightly angered by the man's defiance. Ienzo seemed to be the only one in the room who wore a smirk on his face, stepping forward again while looking at Dilan.

"I don't think we need to do the tests after all," he told the others as he continued wearing that smile, "I told you already that he was able to comprehend information very well. Now it's gotten up to the point where he's questioning things and frustrated with how everything is thus far. I don't think anything is wrong with his emotions—I think we would need to be more worried if he _wasn't_ frustrated."

"So you already knew this was going to happen?" Aeleus asked him somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, any normal person would start to feel annoyed after being cooped up in here and then having tests done on them," he responded, "I certainly did."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what's wrong with him," Even argued, "While we may be able to see that he's functioning normally, the question still remains if something is wrong with his brain--"

"Which I've already seen to and proven wrong," Ienzo interrupted, "I showed that to you yesterday—nothing is wrong with his brain."

"That doesn't explain why he still has some form of amnesia and cannot remember anything before Dilan found him."

"How do we even know that amnesia is still a symptom? For all we know, it could've--"

"Aeleus, ask him a few questions."

This startled the aforementioned apprentice as well as the rest in the room. The man gave Even a curious look before moving his stare over to Aeleus, wondering what he would ask him. He was kind of pleased that Ienzo was starting to see things from his point of view though—maybe the arguing could stop if he answered the questions the right way.

Aeleus approached him, standing next to him calmly while he spoke in his soft, baritone voice. "What is your name?" he asked simply.

Great, the question that everyone kept asking him that he didn't remember—how was he supposed to answer this one? Maybe he could make up a name and have them believe it—it would certainly solve the issue of the same, repeated question. Though, would him not saying what he truly remembered and didn't mess things up? How would they respond if he all of a sudden said his name was Michael or Angelo? Knowing how Ienzo reacted to things so far, not very well.

"What about Xehanort?"

A new voice entered the room, a somewhat jovial one that made everyone jump. Braig stepped into the room, a book under his arms and a grin on his face. He looked to the confused face of the man, and then the startled and baffled ones of his fellow apprentices.

"How in the world did you concoct that name?" Even barked, "This isn't a time for jokes."

"I know, I know," Braig replied, opening his book. It was unmistakably 'The Legend of the Key', not surprising anyone there except perhaps the man, who still remained confused. If any one of the apprentices was odder than the rest, it had to be Braig. He was more unorthodox than the rest, coming in at the most random moments to see him and talk about random subjects, then leaving again to wander around the halls. It was certainly strange to the man to see him being the only laid-back apprentice compared to the likes of Even and Ienzo.

Once Braig flipped to the right page, he nodded and shoved the book in Even's face. "That's where I got the name," he told him proudly, "It doesn't make much sense, right? But this guy in the book, he's a powerful mage. I thought it would be cool to give the guy a different sounding name and one that meant something, you know?"

"_And maybe he's who they're looking for,"_ Braig thought to himself, _"He did appear after the Great Keyblade War after all…"_

"Of all the nonsense you think of Braig…" Even interrupted his thoughts nicely, stopping to think—giving this man a name would certainly be easier, even if the name was unorthodox and strange. He looked to the other apprentices, who seemed just as dumbfounded as he was. Dilan seemed to be waiting for him to make up his mind. Even changed his gaze to look at the man, who was also expectant—his interest seemed aroused.

"What do you think?" he asked, "Does the name Ze… Zeha… how do you pronounce--"

"Xehanort," Braig stated calmly.

"Right, Xehanort—would you mind being called that?"

The man thought about this for a minute. For some reason or another, the name had a striking familiarity to him—he couldn't quite place it, but he recalled hearing it before. He just couldn't name where, when, from who, or any other important details. He only remembered the name.

"I would not mind," he said. What other choice did he have anyway? It seemed Braig actually thought about this for a while and he didn't want to waste the apprentices' time, even if they were wasting his with repeated questions. Even, oddly satisfied, nodded to Braig.

"Thank you for your stroke of brilliance Braig," he intoned somewhat sarcastically, "Now, is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Master Ansem wants to see us all in the laboratory. He says he has a new theory about Xehanort here."

It would take a while to get used to that name, the man mused as Dilan nodded before Even could. "All right—I'll bring what we've observed with me."

"Good—he'll probably want to see that. Are the rest of you guys coming?"

Even, seemingly in thought, nodded his head quickly. "Yes, I'm coming." He then quickly left the room, leaving the rest to watch his retreating form. Braig left after Even, Dilan staring at them for a couple of minutes.

"I'll meet you two in the laboratory," he told them shortly before leaving himself. Aeleus watched him go before he looked to Ienzo, who was staring at the newly named Xehanort. His stare seemed inquisitive and unsatisfied—the gears were still turning in his head. The tall man shook his head with a small smile, putting a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Let's go—Master Ansem is waiting for us," he said, only receiving a nod in acknowledgement. "I'll meet you there."

With those words, Aeleus left Ienzo in the room alone with Xehanort. His eyes became harsher and colder as he got closer to Xehanort, The man was still pondering the new name he had, not noticing the advances of the smaller one. He only noticed when Ienzo's small frame cast a shadow over his bed. He looked up to the short man, his orange eyes curious.

"I'm starting not to buy your little act," he said, his tone cold and low, almost murderous, "I'd quit while you have the rest of the apprentices stumped. I know a liar when I see one."

Xehanort raised both eyebrows to this, not understanding what Ienzo was getting at. He hadn't lied once to him or any of the apprentices, or Ansem. Though, Ienzo's look told him that he firmly believed that he was lying, faking amnesia. He was at the point where he was _wishing_ that he was faking amnesia—it was so dreadfully annoying when you didn't remember your own name or have any past memories to go on. Though, he honestly saw no reason to lie about amnesia. He didn't need the special attention of the king or his apprentices.

"I am not lying to you or anyone in this castle," he told Ienzo calmly and firmly, "I do not see a reason to gain attention from Master Ansem nor the likes of you." He stood from his bed, surprising the younger as he stood at his full height that towered over the other's with ease. "Everything you see here is real, none of it fake. If you're going to call me a liar, it would be wiser to have more to go on than your anger at not getting the answers you wanted."

Ienzo did his best to hide his widened eyes at this. The man spoke incredibly smoothly and with a persuasive edge, one that he was all too familiar with. His presence was also slightly intimidating—now that he saw the man standing at full height, he had to realize that there was more to him than his amnesia. Ienzo's presence was dulled in the room the minute this man stood up, his words falling short of their former persuasive glory. The silver-haired boy couldn't help but nod, complying with his words.

"Yes Xehanort," he muttered, bowing his head slightly—to think he had been put in his place by a patient in the castle. The sound of it was bombastic to the boy. He turned and walked away from Xehanort, his steps syncopated as he exited the room and walked down the hall. From the moment he closed the door and left the area, he knew that he had lost and that Xehanort was right—he was not a liar.

"_How did he do it?"_ he thought to himself. He spent a week doing all of those tests and having the apprentices try to persuade him that the man wasn't a liar. All the man had to do was say one piece of dialogue and he was convinced.

He was in danger of not being able to hide behind his masks of cold certainty any longer. Because of the man's level of comprehension, he was able to understand his surroundings and others very quickly and very proficiently. He spent so much time with Ienzo that he was able to read part of his motives, part of why he called him a liar; apart from Ienzo's "Everybody lies" philosophy. If this man kept developing at this rate, he would be able to read Ienzo like a book.

"Well we can't let that happen now can we?" he said to himself slyly. It was time for him to become the patient observer, watch from afar and throw the man off slightly as things continued. This man, Xehanort, did not know who he was dealing with.

/_\

Ansem waited patiently until all of his apprentices were in the room before he decided to speak. The light outside had grown dimmer, the clouds overcast and the sun not able to be seen at all. It hadn't even reached midday as his apprentices made it into the laboratory one-by-one. Dilan showed him notes from the observations he made, which didn't really do much to change what Ansem wanted to say, only fortifying it. They had to wait a bit for Ienzo, who came in with his same, confident stride as always. It was only after he approached the group when Ansem started speaking, making sure everyone's attention was on him.

"It has been previously concluded that there is not a problem with this man's brain," he stated, receiving a couple of nods, "And judging by Dilan's observations, there is nothing wrong with his psyche. However, I do believe something is wrong with his heart. I believe that it's an imbalance in his heart that we have to correct."

"What sort of imbalance?" Dilan asked curiously.

"An imbalance of the light and dark." This response aroused everyone's interest, though Ienzo raised an eyebrow to it. "I have talked with you before about every being having light and dark in their hearts. Perhaps this is what happens when too much darkness sets in and messes with the light…

"While this theory may be correct, testing and finding it will be difficult. This will push previous limits that you may have set for yourselves in research. I want to go farther with this research, to see the heart's true essence. I want you all to help me."

Every apprentice gave him a different look: Braig's was one of slight interest, not disagreeing with him at all. Dilan's interest was piqued and he seemed to be mulling it over. Even seemed excited by the idea of new research and something to do while Aeleus was also thinking it over. Ienzo's eyebrow was still raised in skepticism—Ansem had never taught him his theories did he? He knew the boy wouldn't be so earnest as to go after the metaphysical like Aeleus and Even were. Though… could that be curiosity in his eyes?

"I think it's possible," Aeleus said, "We would need new technology, however, and more space to put it."

"And that's something we don't have with this lab," Braig added, "I like the idea, but we'd need more space."

"Then where would we put it?" Dilan questioned, "Clearly most of the castle's space has been taken up already."

"Not all of it," Ansem noted, grabbing their attention once more, "I think I can leave you gentlemen to find a good place to set up a new laboratory."

"That's all fine and good, but even if we found a place, we wouldn't have the money to do it," Even told them, which brought the hopes of the group down. He was right—they didn't have that much to go on as far as funds, even if they were all to go out and raise money somehow. The technology would cost too much money for them to be able to pay for if they wanted to continue the research.

"Don't worry about the money," Ienzo told them, getting into the conversation for the first time, "I'll take care of it."

"If you mean stealing, we want no part of it," Even said abruptly, causing Ienzo to scowl, "That will get us nowhere and furthermore--"

"If you would let me finish," he intoned, cutting Even's statement short, "I was not going to steal. My family left behind a large sum of money that, since I am considered an adult now, goes directly to me. I believe it will be enough to pay for the technology and any remodeling that will need to be done."

"Ienzo, shouldn't you save that?" Ansem asked him, concern evident in his tone, "Shouldn't be turned to something useful?"

"Are you saying this research isn't useful Master Ansem?" Ienzo asked with a slightly mischievous voice, "My, and I thought you thought highly of your work."

Ansem smirked—this boy sure knew how to win him over. He knew Ienzo's stubbornness—he wouldn't be able to change his mind. After all, it was his money. He nodded his head to him. "I will bring you to the bank to get this sorted out. In the mean time gentlemen, I want you to find a place to put this laboratory—remember it has to be big enough to house all of this technology and have all five of you working in it."

"Yes sir," Even replied without hesitance. The apprentices all stood when the words left his lips, all of them having a set duty in mind. Ansem left the room as well, his heart swelling as he walked down the halls of his castle.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

-End Chapter Eight-


End file.
